


Letters to a Kindred Spirit

by shadowcove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Opposites Attract, Pen Pals, Post-War, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcove/pseuds/shadowcove
Summary: Fleur has had the world ripped from her after Bill died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Narcissa lost Lucius the same night. What happens when Fleur and Narcissa participate in an anonymous pen pal project just so that they can finally talk about the things that have kept them from truly living?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

"Fleur, are you sure you are alright?" Hermione asked as she ran her palm up her arm comforting her friend.

"Oui, Hermione I am fine, it's just…" Fleur couldn't complete the sentence as she felt her eyes water, and then she sniffled and blinked her eyes willing herself not to cry.

"Bill not being here," Hermione said and Fleur nodded. Hermione held out her arms for the woman and she had done so many times in the past her fell into Hermione's warmth.

There in Hermione's chambers sat two women who became the others pillar of support. Fleur lost bill, and therefore much of the Weasley family's support and involvement. Fleur had nothing but her curse breaker job and she threw herself into it until she went on a suicidal mission and came back nearly dead. It was Hermione that nursed her back to health. Fleur was given her own extension room in Hermione's quarters at Hogwarts. Hermione, took the NEWTs as soon as she could and her scores where so high, Headmistress McGonagall offered her a job on the spot. Hermione, not sure she even wanted to take her 7th year classes agreed. So, Hermione Granger became the youngest Charms teacher in Hogwarts history.

They sat together, curled into each other as they watched the fire. Hermione stroked Fleur's hair and was glad she had calmed.

"Love, have you thought of trying that program where you write letters to the side of the war," Fleur sat up and scoffed, "No, hear me out. I ended up doing it and by some crazy luck of the draw I got Draco Malfoy. It was an anonymous pen pal program, but I figured it out. It helped him heal, well it helped both of us heal. To write to someone who needs to be heard but is not sure how to have the conversation," Hermione said to her friend and then Hermione rubbed circle into Fleur's back.

"Think about it?" Hermione asked. Fleur said nothing but rubbed her hands together, "Please," Hermione asked softly.

"Oui, ill think about it," Fleur said ad then Hermione smiled softly watching her friend then Fleur sighed and lay her head in Hermione's lap stretching out over the couch. Hermione smiled as she ran her fingers through Fleur's hair.

"Thank you," Hermione said and Fleur simply nodded her head and shut her eyes.

**Three Days Later**

"So that was all I had to do? Just owl the ministry with a letter of interest in this program, and voila, it begins?" Fleur asked Hermione and Hermione nodded. They looked at the little owl provided by the ministry for this project. Fleur blinked and looked to Hermione.

"I don't know what to say," Fleur began.

"Why not start with hello, how you feel, or why you are doing this," Hermione said.

"Yeah right. Hello, I'm a widow and my best friend is making me do this because she is afraid I will have a mental breakdown," Fleur scoffed. Hermione reached out for Fleur's chin as the older woman turned from her. Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I am not afraid of that, love. I am afraid you can not talk to me, and I think you can talk to a blank piece of paper with no problems. I would never judge you, but we are too close to each other. I love you so very much and to see you hurting makes my heart break," Hermione kissed Fleur's cheek and walked out of their common room to the attend her faulty meeting.

Fleur sat down at the desk in the room and looked at parchment. It glared at her, then she thought it would be best to get the hard part over with at first. What's the worst thing to Happen?

_To an anonymous Pen Pal…_

_I know what this is, it is a way for the sides to integrate. To see the other side from a different point of view. The only thing I can see after 6 months is that my husband is dead, most of my friends were killed, and I find myself wondering if I was on the right side of anything at all._

_I know this is our first letter but please, never be shy with me. I am only a stranger._

_You Pen Pal._

Fleur attached the letter to the owl before she lost her nerve.

**Across the Country**

Narcissa got the letter. She was a part of the program that rehabilitated the projected innocent with the projected bad. She looked once at the letter and then scoffed then shoved it in her desk drawer.

A few days pass and she looked once more. She lost Lucius, and in essence her son. She lost everything. This woman wrote to her as if all was gone. No, that will not do. Narcissa reached into her desk for good writing parchment, and then placed it on the desk. She picked up her quill.

_Hello,_

_I find we are of similar losses, for my husband also died during this conflict. I believe that we should to see this as a project. I think it should be an exercise in purging. I was on the wrong side of this war. I can admit that. I was brought us as a pureblood, and for me to admit that makes me feel conflicted. Was it right to think as such, what about all of the values I held so dear? Then I thought of those children, lying in the rubble next to the adults. We all bleed red in the end._

_I will not be shy. I am never shy, and many times I can be labeled as cold, and jarringly honest. When I read your letter, it read as if the woman who wrote this lost her entire world. You have lost a lot, but you still have your life._

_Awaiting a reply,_

_Your Pen Pal_

Narcissa sent the letter off with the little owl. She said more than she wanted to, but once the quill hit the paper, she had to force herself to stop blathering. She took a breath. This might not be a bad idea afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione packed up her papers and there was a knock on the door and a clearing of ones throat. She looked up and smiled softly. He was still prone to black, his blonde hair ever neat, but there as a gentleness to his eyes as he smiled to ward his teacher.

“Miss Granger, may I have a moment of your time?” Draco said grinning. She scoffed and waved him in. He closed the door behind him and she she reached for her wand. He looked at the action, and his face fell. 

“I apologize Draco,” Hermione sighed and then took a seat in one of the student chairs as he took a seat next to her. They situated the chairs to face the door and she lifted her feet up onto the table top. He leered at her manners and she smiled knowing it drove him nuts.

“Mr. Malfoy, I hope you have are essay on my desk tomorrow afternoon,’ She said as she bumped his shoulder. He smiled and then took a breath. 

“It is taking some getting used to you being my Charms teacher,” Draco smiled and Hermione nodded. She waited, and he knew she was giving him his time. It was something that they developed over the past few months since they figured out the others identity. They still wrote from time to time, but he was grateful for her forgiveness.

“Yeah, imagine me teaching people I went to school with. Its weird,” she chuckled and placed the wand on the table and then ran her palms of her thighs. 

‘You were always teaching your house, it shouldn’t be too much of a stretch you would be teaching everyone now. You were always a great teacher. I am sorry I was a git and never told you that,’ Draco said, and Hermione nodded silently. Sometimes she found his moments of remorseful candor off setting

“I am sorry, Draco. I don’t know what to say to that,” Hermione said honestly. Draco reached for hr hand.

“Just let me be honest for time to time,” he said softly. Hermione gripped his hand back.

“Anytime. Are you ok?” she asked her friend. 

He squeezed her hand and then stood. She watched him as he paced in front of her. It wasn’t the frantic pacing of a desperate man. No, it was the slow steady pacing of a person wanting to find the right words.

“The nightmares are taking their toll, and then father…” Draco raked his hand through his hair. He watched his father die as Narcissa pulled him back. He always beat himself up, thought he could have done something, if his mother didn’t wrap her arms around him and keep him from being by his fathers side. 

‘When have you talked to her last?” Hermione asked quietly and Draco stopped looking out into space. 

“I cant,” he said and then Hermione went to Draco and placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned into her. She held the other. He held her sometimes when she talked of her time at the manor, when memories were as vivid as experiencing it again. She held him when his world was beginning to crumble to the ground. She rubbed Circles into his back.

“Maybe someday,” Hermione tried, and Draco pulled from her shrugging, “Maybe you can write her letters, try like we did?’ she offered and Draco sighed and dropped to the chair looking down at his hands.

"What can I possibly say to her?” he asked and felt his resolve crumble. 

“Would..” Hermione began and then thought better of it then she waved the thought aside and shook her head.

“What?” he asked.

“Its not a good idea, and it is not my place,” Hermione said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“Oh just spit it out Granger,” Draco scoffed not having the patience for the run around.

“I was thinking I could write to her on your behalf, and maybe open the lines of communication, but I don’t know how she would take me, a mudblood, contacting her,” Hermione lifted her hand as he was going to protest the use of that term. He shifted his views when he watched her screaming on the floor of his family home. 

“I don’t know if that would be a good idea not because of you contacting her, but for the simple fact I needed some one else to do it for me. It would be thought of as cowardly, Hermione,” Draco explained. Hermione nodded. She could understand that. She walked to Draco and Wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Someday you will have to talk to her, and I will be there if you need me,” Hermione promised and he nodded. They let go each other. 

“So how are the titbag twins?” Draco asked lightly. Hermione smacked him on the arm playfully.

“Trying to become aurors, Ron is still basking in the spotlight, while Harry is trying o run from it,” Hermione said chuckling. 

“When was the last time you talked to them, or heard from them?” Draco asked and regretted it as Hermione’s face fell as she walked to her desk and retrieved her things. Draco knew the conversation was coming to a close.

“It has been a long while, but at least Harry writes when he remembers,” Hermione laughed.

“Why doesn’t the red head write?” Draco asked as they slowly made it to the door, “I thought you two were going to …” he said trying to keep the sneer from his lips. Hermione sighed.

“When I took to Fleur, it made things difficult with the Weasley’s. I don’t know why, but knowing she is living with me made things so strained. She needed someone, Draco. We all needed someone. I am just grateful she is allowing me to be that person for her. She is insanely stubborn, and if she doesn’t want to do something she wont. I think I am not a question of want was needed. She had no one in England with Bill gone. And she saved me after … ya know,” Hermione sighed, “I love her to pieces, I just wonder why her in-laws threw her away,’ Hermione said voicing her concerns. 

“When you say you love her, do you mean LOVE love her or what?” Draco grinned evilly. Hermione laughed and shoulder checked him at the door. 

“I will not dignify that with an answer, she narrowed her eyes as she watched Draco’s jaw drop.

“Hermione I was joking, are you serious?” Draco asked as he latched on to this juicy tidbit of info like a dog on a bone.

“Draco get your mind out of the gutter. She is the wrong blonde,” she smiled and then his face turned as red as a stop sign.

“Would this blonde be tall, handsome, and crazy rich?’ he waggled his eyebrows. Hermione laughed and opened the door and they walked together.

“Try short, dreamy, and utterly adorable,” Hermione provided. Draco thought about it and came up with nothing. Hermione smiled as she watched him try to figure it out. 

“Get my homework done young man,” she chided and he scoffed as they got to an intersection. As Hermione and Draco split at the intersection she wondered about her dreamy little imp. To bad the girl doesn’t know.

Hermione opened up her portrait and walked into the common room and found Fleur napping on the couch with a piece of parchment on her chest. Hermione picked up the parchment, took a glance, and then placed it on the table. She didn’t need to know anything going on with her pen pal, unless she wanted to tell her. She turned back to Fleur and saw the dark circles under her eyes, and then sighed. 

She heard her screaming last night. She ran to her room and woke her friend and the woman clutched on to as if she were reduced to a frightened child. Fleur watched Bill die. It wasn’t by a wand. If was by the claws and fangs of Fenrir Greyback. She fought her way through the courtyard only to arrive as Greyback’s massive paw took Bill’s head from his shoulders. He looked on her as if she were a meal but was killed by a plummeting crystal ball from the astronomy tower. She looked on is shock. She wished she could avenge her husband and Hermione to this day feels that is she could have had the satisfaction of killing the brute, she would not struggle as she has been.

Hermione was shocked from her thoughts as a hand reached up and stroked her cheek. She looked down and found the most anguished blue eyes she had ever seen. She took Fleur’s hand. 

“I quit my job today,” Fleur said and Hermione blinked rapidly.

“Why?’ Hermione asked softly, “You loved that job. The action and adventure it provided you. You even said it was the rush that you loved,” Hermione smiled down on the girl.

“I was in the deeper Gringotts vaults and I had issues with one of the cursed locks. It exploded and I was thrown back and hit the wall. I was rushed to the bank infirmary, and take care of. But it was that knock on the head that made me think, why was I really doing this. Bill was my back up, we watched each others backs. No one seemed to have mine. So I quit because I was tired of almost dying,” Fleur said softly but quickly.

“Thank the gods,” Hermione said as she smiled down on the veela. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Fleur’s head and rose from the couch but Fleur still held her hand. HErmioe looked down.

“Thank you for loving me, and being here for me,” Fleur whispered and Hermione nodded, swallowed and looked away.

“this requires wine,” Hermione called from their kitchen. Fleur sat up watching Hermione. She girl seemed ruffled, and nervous, but smiled brightly. 

“Do you know what you want to do for a job?” Hermione asked and Fleur shook her head as Hermione came back with glasses of red wine. Hermione sat next to Fleur and Fleur took the glass. 

“Cheers,” Hermione and Fleur clinked glasses and took sips from their glasses, ‘How do you feel about healing?” Hermione asked and Fleur tilted her head.

“It would be a nice change of pace, why?” Fleur asked and Hermione placed the glass of wine on the table and faced Fleur.

“Fleur, I might not be here if it wasn’t for you,” Hermione said and Fleur looked away and swallowed.

“You were so beaten and bloody. Gods Hermione I don’t know how I saved you. I constantly blame it on your will to live, my my prowess as a medic. Those days in the cottage, I think that was when I first began to like you,” Fleur smiled as she thought back on some of their interactions.

“The same for me. When I left the cottage with the boys, the look on your face, you seemed to know something was up, almost ripped my heart out,” Hermione confessed, and Fleur looked to Hermione. She never heard of that. “Truth be told I didn’t want to leave. I found something beautiful and wonderful under your roof,” Hermione said and looked into their fire with a dreamy look. Fleur blinked and swallowed.

“Hermione, you know I would never hurt you, right?” Fleur asked and Hermione looked over to her friend, she smiled and took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. Then looked into the flames and shook it. Fleur clenched the hand in hers.

“Hermione, are you trying to tell me you fell in love at the cottage?” Fleur asked and Hermione nodded. 

“Hermione I am honored…” Fleur began and then Hermione’s head turned to Fleur with a wide smile on her lips. “What? I thought…” Fleur said and Hermione shook her head.

“As I have said to another today, wrong blonde,” Hermione said and Fleur thought. Her eyes went wide.

“No way!” Fleur said and then giggle like a schoolgirl, “She is strange, but loyal, and her soul is as gorgeous as she is,” Fleur said and bumped Hermione’s shoulder, “I say go for it,” Fleur said grinning like a loon.

“Maybe. I do know she didn’t want to come back this year and took her Newts, just as I did. She got top marks as well,” Hermione said musing on the blonde. 

“Dear god Hermione, it is a woman, not a book. Don’t over analyzer her. Just owl her,” Fleur said grinning. Hermione loved seeing her friend like this. Free and light.

“Back to the original topic of conversation. What if you can be a healer in the infirmary? Poppy died and it has been difficult getting a decent healer,” Hermione offered and then Fleur nodded.

“Why not?’ Fleur said thinking this was for the best. And she could stay with her best friend.

“Give me a moment to floo Minerva,” Hermione got up and Flooed the headmistress. Fleur looked to the woman, and shook her head. Somehow she was the only person to take in, show her love, and comfort. She would be lost without Hermione. She looked to the table, the parchment she had been reading. She walked to the desk and looked at the letter, and then looked at blank paper.

_ Hello Pal,  _

_ Believe it is a good idea to think of this as mutual purging. I quit my job today. I was growing tired of almost dying, and my roommate has been magnificent with the tending to my wounds and dealing with my nightmares. I sometimes feel like I take advantage of her and her kindness. She is beyond what is good in the universe. She even forgave and became wonderful friends with one of her tormentors in school.  _

_ I think I should take her example. Even though I cannot avenge my husband, maybe it is time to start anew.  _

_ As I think of your letter, I admit I admire you for telling me about your side and involvement in the war, your upbringing, and your views. I believe it is not the wrong side as long as you believe you are on that side you completely believe in. You brought up you are a pure blood. I have creature blood in my veins. I tell you this to remain on equal footing. I will not hide anything from a person that doesn’t even know who I am. There is no point. You can either stop writing or keep writing. Its up to you.  _

_ I thought of those in the battle, young and old, Death Eaters and Children. It was too soon for the children. My heart weeps everyday for the children but my heart weeps for those who remain behind remembering, feeling.  _

_ I appreciate jarringly honest. I am French so some of the idioms may get lost on me. So thank you for being blunt.  _

_ Your Pen Pall _

Fleur attached the letter to the owl and opened their window. As soon as she was finished Headmistress McGonagall was at the portrait seeking admittance. Fleur smiled. Maybe things will look up.

**Across the country**

Narcissa was in the Gardens walking about and enjoying one of the few good days that England was graced with in November. She saw the spec on the horizon get larger and then fly toward her. She recognized the little ow and was surprised with the quick turn around. She looked the letter and the owl simply fluttered to the nearby tree. When she need it she would open a window, and it would come. 

When she glanced at the letter she was surprised by the length. She was not expecting that. She clenched the letter in her hands and walked to the library where there was good light, and parchment, quills and ink. She sank into Lucius’s chair and closed her eyes. She never really loved her husband, but her was her dear friend. When she sank into the leather of the chair the air smelled of him, and a tear came to her eye. She opened her eyes and then took out the letter. A smile came to her lips. She rather liked her pen pal, and then her brow furrowed. Creature blood. She put the letter on the desk. 

“Fuck it,” Narcissa said allowed and smirked. She liked cursing, and no one there to tell her not to. But she also liked this little creature. She plucked the quill out of the ink well and looked at the parchment. She smiled. Why not be who she always wanted to be.

_ Hello Little Creature,  _

_ I am sorry if that offends you, but I smile, pleasantly not maliciously, thinking that we were strangely brought together as if some twist of pen pal fate. We are so similar yet so different. It is refreshing. Would you be put off if I told you I never had to work a day in my life? I do find it good that you quit. Who else would I write too if you died on the job? You must tell me what kind of job is so dangerous, but only if you wish.  _

_ Anyways, running my husband’s businesses have filled my day. I craved for something to fill the ours of… nothingness. My son, he and are on a strained relationship, so forgive me for being envious of your living arrangement. At least you can talk to someone. Your roommate sounds like a saint. I have found saints to be pretentious and preachy. As I think about it, I hate saints. Be a real person. Show your sides. If your roommate is a genuinely wonderful person, I apologize, its just where I come from, the life I have lived, people always want something.  _

_ I think I appreciate your honesty. It is new and refreshing. Not many people I talk to or deal with are honest. As I have said, people wasn’t something. If you would like to reveal what creature, I would be honored, but if you wish not to I would not be offended. I think we cant give too much of ourselves away in these letters lest we give ourselves away.  _

_ What is one thing you could wish for that is tangible, and possible? I wish I could talk to my son. I wish he would not hold me accountable for his fathers death. I also wish I could have been a little braver during the war.  _

_ As I write to you I feel like I can be a different person, or maybe just the real me. I can see the appeal in writing to an anonymous person. There are no expectations, no preconceived notations, other than being on the opposite sides of a war.  _

_ Until Next time Little Creature,  _

_ Your Pen Pal _


	3. Chapter 3

For Narcissa her life was a constant state of whirls. Some whirls were small and basic hiccups in life. Some whirls were of a medium grain and completely welcome. Then some whirls were monumental to the point she often wondered why when it rained it poured on her. There was a presence at the far reaches of her mind. Her magic telling her something was wrong. Then she realized it was one of the wards. It wasn’t a ward for Malfoy Manor, nor was it one of the other estates. She called a house elf, and then grasped her wand in her hand. She apparated to the property and narrowed her eyes as she felt eyes watching her. Narcissa told the house elf to conceal itself and she held her wand at the ready and slowly advanced on the building. 

She walked through her childhood home. It was dusty, not well taken care of but the magic of their bloodline kept the property from becoming decrepit. She saw a warm glow from the library, and she walked forward slowly. Trying not to make a sound. She looked in and saw a fire in the fireplace and then looked to a chair. Narcissa’s jaw dropped. Curled in the chair in a white nightgown and a blanket was her sister. 

“Expelliarmus,” Narcissa said as she moved into the room. There was no wand to fly into her hand. Then she walked closer to the woman and looked down on the ball of human in the chair. 

“Bella,” Narcissa said as she watched Bellatrix in the chair. She looked horrible. Like she came back from the depths of hell. Gone was the confidant crazed air of her sister. What Narcissa saw in the chair broke her heart. This was a husk of the woman Narcissa knew. Bella’s eyes finally looked from the fire, her eyes never blinking, and then found Narcissa’s own blues. Bella then turned back to the fire. No emotion nothing. Narcissa furrowed her eyes. 

“Do you know who I am?” Narcissa asked as she stood before her sister. She didn’t trust her. She would never trust her sister, never again. When the girl escaped that fateful day from the Manor. Bellatrix snapped. She tortured everyone, and anyone she could get her hands on. It was her blind rage that almost killed Draco, and that blind rage that turned Narcissa’s grasp on familial honor and chucked it to the wayside. Narcissa still had issues with her right hip when Bella took one of the snatchers wands and sent a blasting curse to Draco and she stepped in the line of fire. It was healed to an ugly jagged line. 

It was that day that Narcissa switched sides. It was that day that if and when ever she could she would drop little hits to those Order idiots not that it helped, but she hoped less people would die if she was just a little bit more active in trying to bring about a world where her son would be safe, hated yes, but safe, she would do it.

“Narcissa,” Bella’s voice was hoarse, as if it had not been used. Narcissa nodded well she wasn’t completely broken. 

“I have to take you in Bella,” Narcissa said as she gripped her wand. Bella scoffed but watched the fire. Narcissa reached out for Bella’s shoulder.

“That won’t be necessary Lady Malfoy,” came a booming voice from behind her. In the doorway stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Narcissa clutched her wand and looked from the minister to her sister.

“I will not jeopardize Draco’s and my future over Bella. I have no qualms with handing her over to you and I will cooperate to the fullest extent of the law,” Narcissa said clearly as possible. Bella had no ally in this house. Kingsley smiled and nodded.

“I appreciate your willingness to help Lady Malfoy, but she is not to be hunted down any further by our government,” he said his deep voice seemed to vibrate off the walks. Narcissa looked to Bella and the woman continued to watch the flames as if they held the secrets to the universe.

“I don’t understand. Please elaborate,” Narcissa said as she watched her sister.

“When Molly Weasley defeated Bella, allegedly killed her, and then Voldemort died,” They heard a gasp from Bella and then she went back to her former position and demeanor, “Something happened to her. First, she survived the duel, when she was reportedly dead. Secondly, she came to us,” Kingsley said and Narcissa looked to the Minister.

“She offered herself up to the ministry like a Holiday ham. Many wanted her kissed, many wanted life in prison, but there were a few that thought they could use her,” Kingsley said, and it was the graveness of his tone that pulled on Narcissa’s heartstrings.

“What did you do to her?” Narcissa asked as she inched toward Bella. 

“Research, that is all I can tell you. It was grueling, bordering on torture, but as soon as my office found out about her inhumane treatment, we took her out, treated her and realized she had no will to fight, no will to live. I took Bellatrix to a healer for the psyche and sat in on the sessions. All she ever wanted was to pay for what she did, and gain your love once more,” Kingsley watched Bella with soft eyes as she stared off into space.

“You have no idea what she has done, Kingsley,” Narcissa whispered, her heart torn. 

“Yes, I do,” Kingsley said and Narcissa looked at him, “I was there. I listened to her as she poured her crimes out into the air like a lifeless automaton. Every single kill, every single main and murder she let it flow from her lips. I was actually surprised there wasn’t as many murders, but her biggest regret had been the girl, and you,” Kingsley said and Narcissa took a deep breath. 

“She can’t stay here alone,” Narcissa said and the minister nodded, “I hate her, and she scares the hell out of me. What of her magic, her wand?” Narcissa asked.

“She snapped it on her own. She is adept at wandless magic, but her wand is no more,” Kinsley answered.

“Leave me. I don’t deserve kindness,” Bella looked to Narcissa, “Especially yours,” Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Narcissa walked to Bella and looked down on the woman in the chair. They stared at each other.

“Minister, may I make a request?” Narcissa asked and she heard Kinsley reply affirmatively, “She harms one hair on even a house elf in rage, she goes to jail,” Narcissa said as she looked into Bella’s eyes. They shimmered like black glass in the firelight.

“Agreed. I would also like to come and check on Bella from time to time,” Kingsley said and Narcissa nodded.

“Anytime you wish,” Narcissa reached out her hand. Bella looked down at it, and then slowly slipped her cold fingers into Narcissa's open palm, “Come Bella, things are very different in my home, but you are welcome as long as you can abide by those changes. Agreed?” Narcissa asked and Bella nodded and Narcissa pulled her sister up and clasped her hand tighter. Bella still looked down, not able to face her sister. Narcissa reached up and slid a piece of wavy hair behind Bella’s ear and made her look at Narcissa. 

“Give me time,” Narcissa said and Bella nodded. They turned to Kingsley and saw his soft smile.

“Thank you, Lady Malfoy. She needs someone terribly,” he said, and she noticed the way he watched her sister, the way he looked on not with the hate that Bella will undoubtedly encounter, but with fondness. Narcissa inwardly let her eyebrow lift into her hairline. What was this? She was just as bad about juicy gossip as her son. She loved it. She wasn’t a secret teller, but she loved gaining information, even as … sweetly strange at this. Kingsley reached out for Bella and she just continued to walk into his arms until her forehead pressed to his massive chest. She didn’t lift her arms to embrace him, but she stood in his great space and let him hold her.

“Be the best you can Bella. I am here for you. I am an owl away,” he said tenderly. Bella nodded and then they broke apart. He nodded once more to Narcissa and then he walked from the room. Narcissa, still grasping Bella’s hand, walked them to the lawns. Narcissa called her house elf and asked it to get Bella’s things and put it in Bella’s room at the manor and put out the fire. The elf popped away and Narcissa clenched Bella’s hand as she apparated them into Malfoy Manor wards.

“Come, let's get you some food, love,” Narcissa said softly as Bella walked behind her barefoot, in her white nightgown. Narcissa internally struggled, and every instinct said to leave her at Black Hall. But when she glanced behind her, her instincts were overridden by the urge to heal her sister.

_ Little Creature, _

_ I know I have not received a response from you yet, but many trying events had happened in the day that it took for me to send you my last owl. I am trying to find words to express my feelings. I am not used to feelings. They were beaten out of us when we were younger. Feelings clouded judgment, and to be a perfect pureblood you must minimize as many weaknesses as possible, including your feelings. _

_ I ramble, I am writing to you because you have given to me comfort in this time of transition. Even though our letters have been cordial, and somewhat professional, they were never revealing. Not really. I thought my sister had died in the war. Yes, you read that right. I thought she was dead, and part of me felt free, and safe with her gone. I know this might sound appalling, but she was the epitome of a dark witch. Danger flowed off of her like dark waves of anger and fury. Then wards at another estate went off. I investigated and found her there.  _

_ She is not the same woman. Something happened to her that made her a mere husk of the woman she was. Part of me is relieved she is no longer a threat, but what I feared from my dark sister, I also loved from her. It was in that furious nature she protected her loves, well when she wasn’t hurting them. _

_ I think I find my quill scratching out these words to you because you have given me a safe place, a confidant of sorts. When I found my world crumble before I had to frantically try to put it back together, I instantly thought of you, and your words, and our correspondences, and the way writing to you makes me feel safe and unjudged. I realize this letter is very different from our other letters. I realize this is more emotion filled, but I needed someone. _

_ Thank you for being that someone for an old dark witch. _

_ Your Friend _

Narcissa looked to Bella who changed into a set of robes that flowed loosely about her sleeping in a hair. The corset was absent, she still had bare feet, and it seemed like she wanted comfort and warmth rather than her older sense of fashion. Narcissa sighed as she looked once more at the letter. She hoped her new friend would be accepting of this angst filled note, and not think ill of her. Narcissa stood and went to her private owl and then thought of the intent to the sender and the owl took off out of her window. She had no name, just that she wanted the letter to arrive to the sender. Narcissa watched as the owl disappeared over the horizon.

Once more Narcissa looked to her sister. She reached for a blanket and placed it over the woman and got ready for her meeting with the advisors of Lucius’s businesses. Someday she would think of them as her own, but not yet.

**Hogwarts**

Breakfast was a simple affair after the Headmistress introduced Fleur to the school as the new medi-witch. Everyone looked on her, and Fleur rolled her eyes as she looked to Hermione.

“I forgot how much I hated being around adolescent boys,” Fleur winced, and Hermione chuckled.

“Not their fault you are gorgeous love,” Hermione gibed as Fleur smiled softly and shook her head. 

Hermione leaned over to the left as Professor Sprout asked her when Neville would get his mastery in Herbology. Hermione smiled and had not a clue. There was the regular commotion of the morning mail and Fleur blinked as the owl she used for the pen pal service came to her and it hooted then launched up into the rafters and then joined the rest of the owls. Hermione had her Prophet delivered, and then Fleur smiled when a copy of the Quibbler was dropped unceremoniously onto her head. Hermione shook her head, rubbed a spot but her eyes lit up as she saw Luna’s name as author of one of the articles. Fleur shook her head at her friend.

“You should owl her, Cheri,” Fleur whispered with a smile. Hermione nodded and then a beautiful black owl flew through the window. Fleur watched it as it flew toward them and then placed another letter near Fleur. She took it and rewarded the creature with a bit of her breakfast then it took off. Hermione leaned over curious.

“Who’s it from love?” Hermione asked as Fleur opened the envelope. Fleur snapped it closed blinking.

“She sent two,” Fleur said and then her brow furrowed.

“That’s alright. Maybe she just needed a friend. From time to time Draco had bad nights that he sometimes wrote to me three times in a day. Profusely apologizing in one hoping he was not inundating me with letters. When school started it made it a lot easier,” Hermione said trying to soothe Fleur.

Fleur read the one that came with the Pen Pal owl and Hermione watched as a small smile slipped to her lips. She hates saints, and she now has a nickname. That's funny in a way as she handed the letter to Hermione.

“You sure?” Hermione asked and Fleur nodded. Hermione took the letter and devoured the words, “I can’t believe you talked about me, what did you say?” Hermione asked.

“Nothing bad. You are the best person I know, something along those lines,” Fleur replied, not revealing her true thoughts on her relationship with Hermione, and some of the guilt she felt as Hermione seemed to pick her up and she felt like she offered her nothing in return.

Fleur opened the next envelope and then her eyes blinked. She clutched it tightly between her fingers, and she felt something in her chest build up. She wasn’t sure what it was but as she read her friend's words, she wanted to go to her. Make sure she was safe and sound. But she didn’t know this witch. She didn’t know who she was, where she was. She only knew her protective nature kicked in and she excused herself. Hermione reached out to Fleur and tried to give the letter back to her friend, but Fleur went to the infirmary and found Parchment and a quill.

_ My Friend, _

_ Sometime soon I’ll give you a delightful nickname, but at the moment I feel we both have a more pressing conversation to have. I will reply to your other letter. All I want… no need to know is if you are safe. If you need anything I am here, an owl away. You found out how to get a private owl to me. Does that mean you know who I am? I don’t care if you do. I only care, after reading that letter, about your safety. _

_ You have become a light in a relatively grey life for me as well. If anything happens to you, I will be here.  _

_ Your Little Creature _

**After Charms Class**

“Hermione,” Draco said as she walked to Hermione’s desk after class.

“Hey Draco, what’s up?” she asked and then took in the look on his face as he looked over his shoulder making sure they were alone, “What’s wrong?”

“Why is Fleur getting letters from my mother’s private owl?” Draco asked, making sure one more time no one lingered.

“What?” Hermione asked and then Draco let her think, “Narcissa’s private owl was the big black one, right?” she asked, making sure she was connecting the right dots.

“Yes, and I want to know why, if you can tell me. It's jarring seeing my mother’s owl drop off letters to a woman she isn’t supposed to know,” Draco said and then Hermione bit her lip.

“Draco Fleur is part of the pen pal program,” Hermione provided. Draco let the information sink in.

“She would rather write to a stranger than to her own son?’ he asked, gritting his teeth. Hermione blinked and stood straight.

“In your mother's defense you have not written to her either Draco. Maybe she doesn’t know she can write to you,” Hermione snapped at him and Draco scoffed.

They stood there, and Hermione came around her desk and stood next to Draco and they both leaned on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest, and her left ankle over her right. Draco simmered, hell he ruminated over the possibility of Fleur Delacour being his uptight Pureblood mothers pen pal.

“What could they even write about?” Draco asked. Hermione chuckled. He glared at her.

“Draco, we hated each other. How did we ever find anything to say to each other?” Hermione asked, shaking her head. Draco smiled. That was true. If he knew he was writing the Hermione Granger, he would have clammed up tighter than a vault at Gringotts.

“Let them have this,” Hermione said and then slipped her arm around his waist and he lifted his arm over her shoulders, “Please, let them find out naturally, as we did. Fleur needs this so badly. It was the first time I had seen her quirk that small smile of hers in ages,” Hermione mused.

“You sure you are not in love with her?” Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

“If I didn’t love Luna the way that I do, I would be head over heels for Fleur,” Hermione said looking Draco in the eye, “I am trusting you with that information Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione said and then he nodded as a wide smile slipped over his face.

“Looney Lovegood. Wow,” Draco said, and he doubled over as Hermione’s tiny fist hit him in the solar plexus. 

“She is not looney, she is lovely,” Hermione said as she looked at her nails then to Draco as she heard him chuckle.

“Ok, Ok, looney is off limits. We can talk of Luna all you want,” he said and smiled at his best friend.

“I’m kinda not sorry I punched you, but I do feel bad,” she said.

“I deserved it. I know you protect those you love,” Draco smiled and then she nodded. 

They walked to the door, and then split into separate directions. Hermione walked into the direction of the infirmary. When she opened the door, she smiled as she watched Fleur quickly heal up three boys who got into a fight.

“I will not have you children behaving like this. I appreciate you fighting for my honor, but I am your nurse, your elder, not your prize,” she scolded the boys and they looked down. One of the boys had seen Hermione walk in and suddenly, he cowered in his chair. Fleur saw this and turned around. Her eyes lit up as she watched Hermione walk toward them.

“Mister Green here seems to fear you,” and then Fleur looked over the other three boys and they had similar postures, “Well, it seems you have struck the fear of god into your students Miss Granger,” Fleur said and Hermione looked on with a smile.

“You three have my charms essay to complete and you three are the first class of the day tomorrow,” Hermione watched as the boys gulped, “Who is your detention with?”

“P-Professor Sprout. She is the one that broke us up,” Jonathan Green replied and the other two nodded.

“I see,” Hermione said and then all three boys looked into her eyes, “Be sure this doesn’t happen again, or your detention will be with me,” Hermione said, and all three boys gulped and nodded. 

“Yes, Miss Granger,” three boys echoed. 

“You are healed, but remember what she has said, and if it happens once more I will make you serve detentions with the both of us, and I will unleash my wrath upon you by making you clean bed pans and hand wash the linens covered in vomit,” Fleur’s eyes flashed and then her jerked her head to the side and the boys scurried from the infirmary. The door closed and the two women broke into laughter. Hermione wiped below her eyes, as Fleur let her tears flow freely. 

“You are a cruel woman Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione said, and Fleur shook her head still smiling. Fleur did the reports and Hermione waited and then they walked to their quarters.

“Hermione,” Fleur said and Hermione hummed, “I want to change my name back to Delacour,” Fleur said. Hermione slipped her arm around Fleur just as Fleur did the same to Hermione.

“Anything you want to make you happy,” Hermione said, and Fleur nodded, “You are a saint,” Fleur winked, and Hermione snapped her fingers. She pulled the letter from her pocket and gave it to Fleur and the woman smiled as she took the letter back from her friend.

“Is everything alright? You left so abruptly,” Hermione asked as they walked through the portal.

“I hope so. She thought her sister was dead, but she showed up. She was not happy about it,” Fleur said, and Hermione blinked and swallowed. 

“H-her sister was thought to be dead. How does one make that mistake?” Hermione asked as she scurried around their room and put on tea. She tried to make her features look loose, and hoped she looked like she was doing a good job. Narcissa’s only sister to be thought of as dead was Bellatrix. Hermione closed her eyes as Fleur walked into her room talking the entire time as she changed out of her robes. When Fleur came back in, she walked to Hermione.

“Cheri, you alright? You look pale. I am a medi-witch ya know. Maybe I can help,” Fleur said with a cheeky smile. Hermione smirked back but she felt her stomach bottom out.

“I just don’t feel great, maybe I’ll just take dinner in our quarters tonight,” Hermione said as she went to her room to change. Fleur followed her. Fleur flopped on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Hermione had gotten used to Fleur invading her personal space, but the wonderful thing about Fleur was she would always leave if you asked and she took no offence.

“I can’t get over how many you have,” Fleur said and then Hermione looked up as she pulled a sweater over her torso, and sweats over her legs. Fleur’s eye seemed to retrace where the scars were under her clothes. Hermione looked away red and then into the past where her thoughts went.

“Oh, Hermione, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to bring back your memories,” Fleur said as she walked to Hermione and wrapped her arms around Hermione. She didn’t cry, she didn’t even move, and Fleur mentally kicked herself. 

Fleur walked Hermione to the bed and Hermione simply let herself be led, placed in her bed and then let Fleur take care of her. Fleur got their tea, but Hermione shook her head and Fleur looked down on Hermione.

“I am sorry, Mon ange,” Fleur slipped into the bed and sighed as Hermione slid over onto her arms, “Sometimes I forget you have your moments. You are so strong taking care of me, and others, I forget you were hurt just as deeply. Forgive me,” Fleur whispered as she ran her hand through Hermione’s hair. 

“Sometimes the memories, they are too much, hit me out of nowhere, and need to shut them off,” Hermione said between them.

“I understand,” Fleur said as she caressed Hermione’s back. It was in these moments where she found she loved the girl more than words could say. Not because she was comforting her, no. It was because Hermione let her see her as a human, not the golden girl, not the brightest witch of the age, not the war hero. No, she let her see her as a brilliant, broken, woman, full of love, and fears, hopes and dreams. Hermione’s breathing evened out.

Later in the dark of night Fleur jerked away as she heard blood curdling screams of the past. She looked to the woman in the bed and reached out for her. Shushed her, comforted her. Fleur’s heart broke when she saw tears fall in slumber, and then the smell of copper hit the air. She reached for her wand and cast a lumos. She looked to the only scar that barely healed.

“Merde,” Fleur said softly. She tried not to move her little charge, she cast a scourgify, and then summoned some of the gauze from their bathroom for when this happens. She only split skin at the top of the M on her scar. Fleur wrapped Hermione’s arm, all the while never letting her out of her arms. She eased back into the pillows. She reached over and kissed Hermione’s forehead as she seemed to have another episode, but with that small action Hermione whimpered, clutched onto Fleur, and then slipped into slumber. 

It had not been that bad in a long while. Gods did she hate the woman that tortured such a gorgeous soul.

**Across the country**

Narcissa ran into the room her sister slept in. Screams filled the manor. She gently woke Bella but when she woke the woman her eyes flew wide and frantic. Bella focused on Narcissa and then lunged for her. Narcissa seized, scared beyond the fight or flight reflex. 

“I hurt her Cissa. I can believe I hurt her the way I did,” Bella whispered into her chest. Narcissa lifted shaking hands to Bella’s back.

“Who?” Narcissa asked softly.

“The girl,” then Bella pulled back from Narcissa and pulled her legs to her chest, “Ever since he died, and I came back, torturing you, Draco, and the girl are replayed over and over in my mind. I have no idea how I got so lost Cissa,” Bella said and Narcissa watched Bella lay her soul bare.

“You hurt many people, why is it us you dream of?” Narcissa asked her to settle onto the bed.

“I cursed the girl with my blade. You know that’s a nasty bugger. I think when I cursed her, the way I cursed her, and when I cursed her, it made a bond between us. It is feint, but when I dream of her screams, I swear I can hear them in the distance,” Bella began to rock back and forth, “When I cursed you and Draco, I think part of me howled to stop. But something flipped and when I took my rage out on the two of you, I wasn’t even there. It was as if I was controlled by something darker than my regular evil disposition,” then Bella looked into Narcissa’s eyes, “I would never hurt you, but when I almost killed Draco something inside of me cackled. Then something broke, my heart broke. I wasn’t around toward the end of the war because I could not risk you and Draco again.”

Narcissa clenched her teeth as she listened to her monster of a sister tell of her mental state over their torture. Even if Bella were not in complete control, she would not, could not forgive her so easily.

“Let’s get some sleep, Bella,” Narcissa said and then moved to stand but her hand was clasped.

“I know I don’t deserve it, but could you stay with me,” Bella asked and Narcissa reluctantly slipped into the bed next to her sister. She never touched her, she would not. But she stayed to help the fragile woman beside her.

In the morning Narcissa found her sister curled into her side. Narcissa took a deep breath. She hated how her heart betrayed her senses. Then there was a tap on the window. Narcissa smiled as she recognized the owl. She stood from the bed, pulled the covers to Bella’s chin and walked to the window. She took the letter and the owl hooted and took off to his tree. She went to the kitchen to start her day.

She took one look at the letter. She frowned at the length and then sat and waited for tea. The house elf served her tea and she thanked it. Once she got her small jolt of caffeine into her system, she opened the letter. Narcissa’s chest filled with warmth for this woman. A stranger cared for her. She looked out the window of the breakfast nook in the kitchen and noticed a grey chilly day. She took one more sip from her tea. Maybe she could learn to like saints… maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

_ My Little Creature,  _

_ I am delighted you are embracing my name for you. Honestly, I would have called you Little Creature just to rile your feathers a bit. Oh dear, do you have feathers? That would be delightfully funny, well for me. Please tell me when I begin to offend you.  _

_ I was told by a muggle healer that I tend to diffuse intense situations by being snide and unfeeling. I guess that could be true. Now that I think about it, I don’t see you as a French bird woman. Well, as you said you didn’t care if I knew who you were, I will ask for your permission to go diving into the archives to discover my hero. _

_ Yes, take the compliment dear. When I found my sister, and then took her home to keep her out of trouble, and more importantly keep an eye on her, I felt myself slipping. My entire world was crumbling and when I realized I had you… well it boosted my resolve and my strength.  _

_ If I will be delving into your identity, I find no reason not to offer you the same allowance. However, I do warn you that you may not like who you find at the end of your quest for knowledge. My family are not good people and will always and forever be revered as Dark. It is not too far from the truth. I am a Dark Witch, but I have a heart. Maybe someday I could be more of a grey witch. _

_ My sister has woken, and I am not sure I want her to know of my tie with you yet. It is not because of your blood, no. It is because I don’t want her to take away from me something that is good. Somehow she always seems to wrench away anything I find that makes me happy.  _

_ Until next time Little Creature. I also want to know what you would wish for.  _

_ Your Friend _

Fleur received her letter at breakfast once again. She read it and then looked at Hermione. She looked like Hell reached out for her, pulled her through the mantle of the earth and then spat her back out. Hermione didn’t eat. Something kept her from keeping her food down. She sipped on broth, and nibbled on a crust of bread but Fleur watched as she paled and Hermione looked over and smiled at her. Fleur reached out and rubbed her back and pulled her to her and pressed her lips to her temple. 

In retrospect she wished she never would have done that, but after that small moment of affection the kids thought Hermione and Fleur were an item and the kids immediately stopped their foolish behavior. Later, it would make Hermione and Fleur smile. But at the moment Fleur was worried for her friend. 

“Miss Granger, are you alright?” asked the Headmistress. Hermione swallowed and nodded. Fleur shook her head and let Hermione go but hovered close. She knew the woman would fight through an army before finally succumbing to an illness. Fleur knew how to make her feel better. She gave the letter to Hermione and watched her facial features.

Hermione, when she read things was like an animation. She said words with her expressions and Fleur was delighted to see her friend smile softly, and then blink and tear up at the end and give it back to Fleur. Hermione stood, kissed the top of Fleur’s head in thanks, and then walked from the Great Hall. Children and staff alike watched Hermione and then Draco Malfoy stood and looked at Headmistress McGonagall and Fleur. Both of them nodded and he walked after her. 

Draco was happy he followed her as she walked with a hand on the wall and then her legs gave out. He rushed to her and caught her but slipped her down to the cold stone floors. Draco shot a Patronus, a small toy soldier reminiscent of a nutcracker, to Professor McGonagall. Hermione’s brow was budding with sweat, and her breathing was labored. She was in full blown panic mode. 

“Hermione, I’m here, listen to my voice, please love, I’m here,” his voice soothed in her ear as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Children came out of the Hall, but Draco was rushing away to Hermione’s quarters. He didn’t care if the kids saw him, a student, take Miss Granger, a teacher, to her quarters. Fleur burst out of the doors and followed behind. The headmistress bellowed over the crowd with a sonorous. She announced Charms was canceled for the day and suggested the students use their time wisely. 

Draco waited patiently with his best friend in his arms. Sometimes he forgot how small she was, how light she was, and how she might not have recovered from those months on the run as he hefted her into a comfortable position in his arms. Fleur spoke their password and ushered Draco in. Draco walked to Hermione’s room and then blinked and sputtered and Fleur began stripping Hermione in front of him. He turned his back but refused to leave. 

“I’m sorry,” rasped Hermione behind his back. He threw Pureblood procedures out the door and turned around. He was thankful she was in a set of pajamas, but Fleur was looking her over. Hermione looked into Fleur’s eyes as she placed her hand over Fleur’s wand.

“I will be fine,” Hermione said.

“But...” Fleur said and then Hermione placed her index finger to Fleur’s lips. She caressed Fleur’s cheek.

“Your job is for the children. If I take a turn for the worst Draco will alert you,” Hermione said with a softness in her gaze Draco has not seen often. He was on the receiving end of that soft gaze once and it nearly melted him. 

“Cheri, no, if I go you need to come with me to the infirmary,” Fleur said with a grit to her voice. Hermione took her blanket and smiled.

“I will not let my students see me like this. It was enough having half of Hogwarts see Draco, who is still my student by the way, carry me to our quarters with you chasing after me like some crazy love triangle. No, Love. This was too much of a controversy in one day. However, I think we got the student body to lay off their stupid displays of affection thinking you are my lover,” Hermione giggled as Fleur smirked and shook her head. 

“Amour, mon amie, I don’t want to leave you here. What if you have another nightmare?” Fleur asked. Hermione reached out a hand and took Draco’s cold hand in her own. 

“My friend will see me through it, and alert you immediately,” Hermione said.

Fleur looked at Draco with cold eyes.

“I know what happened throughout her years here with you, and I know what happened at the manor,” Fleur paused when Hermione gasped, “I will gut you, boil down your body and use you as potion ingredients if you so much as hurt one hair on her head,” Fleur threatened. Draco swallowed.

“I would sooner harm myself than have her go through any torment or pain at my hand. I promise this, Hermione will not be harmed by my hand, and I will help her through whatever trial this seems to be,” Draco swore and Fleur narrowed her eyes and looked down to Hermione.

“You trust this boy?” Fleur asked softly.

“Yes,” Hermione said and Fleur looked to Draco and then to Hermione. 

“I will contact your professors and get a house elf to deliver your homework. You are my assistant for the day,” Fleur kissed Hermione on the lips then her slightly feverish forehead and then popped away as the medi-witch on campus could do.

“Holy shit I thought she was going to require my balls for tribute to watch over you,” Draco sighed and Hermione laughed.

“What’s going on? I know you are not telling her everything. If I can tell, I know she can tell and the last thing you need is secrets,” Draco said and then looked at Hermione's face.

“Bellatrix is back, and living with your mother,” Hermione said and Draco collapsed onto the edge of the bed. He reached for Hermione’s hand and then turned it over. He saw the bandage and furrowed. He looked to Hermione and she nodded. Draco took the bandages carefully from her arm and Hermione watched him every second of every moment. 

Once revealed he gritted his teeth. Hermione accioed a salve and Draco took it, and Hermione accioed bandages. Draco nodded as he took the salve and slowly gently rubbed the ointment onto her arm. Hermione watched on and found tears in his eyes, as he gently but securely wrapped up her arm and looked for something to slick the gauze down, and found nothing. Hermione lifted her wand and cast a sticking curse. 

“I had a nightmare of Bellatrix, and that day. I thrashed, and opened the scar,” Hermione said. Draco nodded.

“I will wager you 20 galleons that you knew Aunt Bella was alive before you went to bed and thrust you into this downward spiral,” Draco said looking at Hermione. 

“Yes love, I knew,” Hermione said as she grasped Draco’s hand. Draco fell into those brown orbs. 

“God Hermione, why do you have to take away everyone’s pain? Why do you take care of everyone else by not yourself?” Draco looked away, “Why do you make everyone fall in love with you?” Hermione pulled her hand from his, but he reached out. He shook his hand.

“No, please don’t. It is the first manifestation of true emotion I have had in Merlin knows how long. Let me keep you right here,” Draco lifted her hand to his chest, “Let me keep these moments for I know your heart belongs to another. But for me, you have encompassed many parts of my heart. I don’t know where you belong,” Draco said.

Hermione clutched the black coat he always wore instead of robes.

“I belong here,” Hermione said as Draco clenched his jaw and then she reached out and made him look at her, “I am a sister, a friend, a teacher, and a confidant, but for you I will never be a lover. Please take what I am willing to give,” Hermione pleaded.

Draco nodded and lifted her palm to her cheek. 

“Sometimes when we are like this, I miss… I miss my mother,” he confessed. Then Hermione laughed lightly.

“I will never be your mother.”

“No, you prat. I meant she was the closest person to me and was my everything. Now you have done that,” Draco confessed.

“I will never be your mom Draco, but if you need me to be anything other than a lover and mother, I am your girl. It might not hurt to owl your mother and tell her how you feel,” Hermione said with a smile. Draco smiled back, shaking his head.

“How do we combat your problem?” Draco asked to change the subject and Hermione sighed. 

“It will take some time, and Fleur will have to be there for a lot of it. Gods I hate bothering her,” Hermione said.

“Who else was there that can help you get over your nightmares?” Draco asked and Hermione blushed.

“Luna, got it,” Draco said and went to her desk. Hermione went to stop him but she found herself too weak from lack of sleep, lack of food, and lack of mental capacity.

Draco took it upon himself to write the letter Hermione had been meaning to write. Once a house elf arrived and dropped Draco’s homework on the end of the bed away from Hermione’s feet, he gave the little elf the letter to be owled. She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

Little did they know a small blonde made her way from Hogsmeade and asked for admittance into Hogwarts and to see the Headmistress. 

**Infirmary**

_ My Dark Witch, _

_ How about that for a nickname? You are painfully obvious with my name, why can’t I be painfully obvious with mine?  _

_ Today my mind is in a frenzy. Alright I will tell you one small thing about my living conditions. I live with my best friend who picked me up when I fell into a massive depression. She loves me, wants the best for me, but is not in love with me. She actually loves a lovely girl who dreams of imaginary beasts, or so I think. But this girl is wonderous. She picked me up and has been with me through thick and thin, nightmare and daymare.  _

_ I am so entranced by her strength that she shows everyone, I constantly forget she is human, she has suffered. She is a girl, a wonderous girl that was tortured and, in a snap, arrived on my doorstep in the middle of a war.  _

_ She was on the verge of mental collapse and possibly death and yet she lives. The bloody girl thrives. So, when I tell you that she needed me as her nightmares reared their ugly head, I let her use me as solace as I held her through the night.  _

_ I tell you this because I find myself at a loss. Overnight she became ill. I cannot decipher the meaning or source. Maybe it is her curse. I don’t know. I will breathe and work through it, and make sure my friend is in the best care I can give her, since she is adamant against going to St. Mungo’s. _

_ If I had a tangible wish, I would wish for two things. I am ever the romantic and wish for love. That sharp love where everything is live or die, need and want, everything and complete. The second is for my friend to find happiness. She needs it. Dear Dark Witch, you have no idea how she has suffered. She needs a love of the ages to heal her heart. I wish that for her. _

_ On another note, I give pause at you finding out who I am. Not for my blood but for who my associates are. You may not like what YOU find, my Dark Witch but if you insist, I will not stop you. When you find out who I am, I think you will find out before I do, let me have time to find out who you are too before we get too cordial. I cannot see me hating you, but if you harmed my friend, I will eviscerate you. And that was a promise and not a threat.  _

_ Your Little Creature. _

Fleur walked to the owlery on a slow moment and sent the note to her friend. She felt a kinship with her. Something wondrous yet barely on the surface, but never shallow.

She walked by their portrait entrance and entered. Draco did homework. She smiled looking at Hermione’s bed filled with his notes.

“No Draco, transfiguration is the sight of seeing and then pushing your magic into the form. Try it again.” Hermione said as she taught Draco from her bed.

Fleur stood against the doorway and watched the two friends do homework. Draco was exemplary in Potions and Dark Arts, but Charms and Transfiguration… he needed a little work. 

On the second try Draco got it and Hermione smiled and pulled her memory from her mind and then sent it to the new transfiguration teacher as evidence of his hard work. 

“Very good, now Charms. You can charm portraits but what about charming…” Hermione’s ramble went on. Fleur looked on to her friend and Draco. She was not even noticed. She cleared her throat.

Draco jumped slightly but Hermione smiled. 

“Mr. Malfoy, I believe you have kept her entertained?” Fleur asked as she went to her and ran a diagnostic. Hermione scoffed.

“I am fine, it was just dreams and a bad morning,” Hermione interjected.

“Dreams that split your scar open and made you howl out in the middle of the night,” Fleur said matter of factly and Draco looked to Hermione but he looked away. He knew her dream, and why they were back.

“Fleur that is enough,” Hermione said softly but her patience was wearing thin. Draco stood and went to leave, “Mr. Malfoy, I still want that Charm’s essay on my desk tomorrow for I WILL be back in class,” Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at Fleur. Fleur took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for the boy to gather his things and walk him to the portrait. Once the portrait closed, she walked back into Hermione’s room in time to see Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed as if she were about to get up and move about. Fleur rushed to Hermione but Hermione held up a hand.

“Pour l'amour de Dieu! Hermione let me fucking help you!” Fleur shouted exasperated with her friend. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and glared at her friend. Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled and then waited. Fleur looked down at her as they both stared at each other.

“Are you going to continue to yell at me?” Hermione asked with an edge to her voice. Fleur clenched her jaw.

“Non, but you are being unreasonable. You need help. Let me help you. Why can you help me, but I can not help you?” Fleur asked heatedly. Hermione looked up into Fleur’s eyes with softer eyes. Draco said similar words to her just that morning. Hermione held out her hand and pulled Fleur to sit on the bed with her. Fleur watched her friend with eagle eyes waiting for her. 

“I will not lie to you, but at the moment I cannot tell you the truth,” Hermione sighed as she looked into Fleur’s eyes. Hermione saw the wounded shimmer in her eyes and Hermione shook Fleur’s hand.

“That ‘urts, amour,” Fleur whispered letting more of her accent slip through with her emotions running so deep. She let go of Hermione’s hand and stood from her friend. Hermione watched her go, but Fleur looked back once more then turned from Hermione. Shook her head and walked from Hermione’s room. Hermione growled and fell back on to the mattress. 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Hermione gritted trying not to scream as she hit her fists against the mattress. She got up from her bed and went into the common area and then looked to Fleur’s bedroom door. It was closed. She hardly ever closed her door. Hermione walked over to the door on wobbly legs and knocked against the wood. There was no response, but she could hear Fleur on the other side moving about the door.

“Fleur please,” Hermione begged at her best friend’s door. Hermione jerked from the door when the door thudded as something was thrown against it. Hermione sighed and sank down to the floor.

“You have something so wonderful happening to you Fleur. I cannot get into the way, not yet,” Hermione let her head hit the door softly, and then she stood up on her two feet. Her knees wobbled, but she walked back to her room, changed her clothes and retrieved her wand. 

“Hermione,” Fleur said as she opened her door. Fleur looked to Hermione and Hermione held her breath.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Love,” Hermione said as she swallowed and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. 

“I know that, but you can tell me anything. Nothing will change what we have,” Fleur said as she watched the girl swallow and nod her head.

“But things may change with other things. Did you know you haven’t smiled that gorgeous little grin of yours in months, way back when Bill was alive?” Hermione said, looking to Fleur and the blonde blinked and shook her head.

“Non, I did not know that,” Fleur said and Hermione nodded. 

“When you began to open up in your letters, or maybe your pen pal was making you open up. I don't know, but when you began to get those letters it was as if with each letter, you began to smile just a little bit more,” Hermione said and then took a deep breath, “I will not ruin that,” she said softly and Fleur’s head tilted. 

“What does …?” Fleur began and then Hermione shook her head. 

“I love you, Fleur,” Hermione said as she turned and walked out of the portrait. Fleur went to reach out for Hermione but stopped as Hermione held the portrait door open, “Do you want to come with me to make sure I don’t fall over from my stupidity?” Hermione asked with a smile. Fleur smiled and walked to Hermione and wrapped her arm around her friend as they walked to the Great Hall. It was just before dinner and Hermione was hoping the house elves would take pity on her and feed her before dinner. Fleur and Hermione smiled and giggled as they walked down the hall overlapping their steps like children. Hermione almost fell over when Fleur caught her and they heard a giggle. Hermione’s head snapped up and then in her shock she released Fleur causing her ass to hit the ground. Fleur tried to hold back her chuckle as she reached down and helped Hermione up to her feet.

“You look like you were having fun Hermione,” said a soft voice and Hermione stood straight and arranged her clothes. Fleur shook her head at her friend.

“Bonjour, Luna. ‘Ow are you?” Fleur asked and walked to the girl and kissed her cheeks and Hermione swallowed as Luna returned the greeting with a dreamy little smile. Then she looked to Hermione and looked around in the air as if tracking something.

“I am fine Fleur, but Hermione seems to be infested in nargles,” Luna said and smiled as she walked to Hermione and without pausing walked right into Hermione wrapping her arms around the older woman making their body softly collide into each other.. Hermione blinked and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Luna. 

“Hello Luna. I have missed you,” Hermione said as she held the woman she loved in her arms. She looked past Fleur and saw Fleur watching them with a grin on her lips. Hermione broke away from the girl after a long moment. 

“What brings you to Hogwarts Luna?” Hermione asked as she guided the woman and Fleur to the Great Hall. Luna smiled as she walked up to the guest table and Hermione was grateful the house elves in fact took pity on her and fed her chicken soup. 

“You,” Luna said easily. Hermione, spoon halfway to her lips, looked at the blonde. 

“Draco’s letter could not have gotten to you this quickly,” Hermione said.

“What letter?” Fleur asked and Hermione placed a hand on Fleur’s.

“I'll tell you later, I promise,” Hermione said, turning back to Luna.

“No, I don’t know anything about Draco’s letter,” Luna said.

“I am ecstatic that you are here but why are you here for me?” Hermione asked.

“Bellatrix, she is back,” Luna said flatly. 

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Well there goes telling Fleur about it later.

“Can we go to our quarters Luna, please?” Hermione asked. She suddenly felt tired, and worn thin.

“Of course. Fleur will you be joining us?” Luna asked and Hermione reached out for Fleur’s hand. Hermione looked at Fleur, deep into her eyes.

“I need your help,” Hermione whispered, and Fleur nodded. 

When they made the short trip back to their shared quarters Luna looked around.

“You two live together?” Luna asked and Hermione nodded, then Luna looked at her and then Fleur. Hermione froze at the look, “No not as lovers. But something very very close,” Luna said and then smiled, “I am so happy you have each other,” Luna said. Fleur smiled as she came back with a tray of chamomile tea. Hermione sat back with her head on the couch. Fleur sat in the armchair watching the two women. Luna sat next to Hermione, and then the elfish girl simply leaned to the side and fell into Hermione’s lap laying her head down in Hermione’s lap. It was instantaneous. Hermione’s smile lit up the room as Hermione began to stroke her fingers through the girls long platinum hair. Fleur on more than one occasion wondered if the girl was part veela, but she shoved it aside. She knew there was something magical about her, but veela was not it. They can usually sense each other.

“So Little Love, what are you here?” Hermione asked softly as she looked down into Luna’s face.

“Knowing Bellatrix is in fact alive, and what she did to you, I want to be here for you. I was there in the cottage after…” Luna’s voice tapered off. Hermione looked down and smiled.

“Thank you little Imp,” Hermione said. Luna reached up and stroked under Hermione’s eyes.

“So dark, so worn, you already knew didn’t you?” Luna asked and Hermione swallowed, looked at Fleur and then down to Luna.

“Yes,” she whispered and then closed her eyes as Fleur took a deep breath.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fleur said. Hermione shook her head and then it hit Fleur like a bombarda maxima. 

“The letters,” Fleur let her hand slip to her lips and then she leapt from her chair and ran to her room.

“Shit,” Hermione whispered.

“Did I ruin something?” Luna asked and Hermione shook her head.

“No, Little Imp, you sped something up is all,” Hermione said and then her eyes shot up as Fleur came back into the room with the letters. She sat down in her chair and re-read the letters.

“Hermione, how can you sit there and not tell me that you knew my pen pal was Narcissa Malfoy?” Fleur asked, gritting her teeth and clenching the notes in her fist. 

“Fleur, calm down love,” Hermione said as she tried to soothe the woman.

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Fleur growled at her friend.

“Alright, I won't but can I ask you a question?” Hermione toed the line. Fleur nodded as she tried to get her breathing under control.

“How does writing to Narcissa make you feel?” Hermione asked softly slowly as if she were trying to soothe a cornered animal. 

Fleur stood and paced before her and Luna and thought long and hard. 

“She…. How could you be alright with this? You were tortured in her home!” Fleur argued before answering Hermione’s question.

“How can one of my good friends be the boy that teased and bullied me, and watched me be tortured?”Hermione asked . Fleur sighed and dropped into her chair.

“She watched it too, ‘Ermione. She stood there and did nothing as a child was torn apart on her floor,” Fleur said then looked into Hermione’s eyes, “She did nothing to help you my love,” Fleur said weakly.

“She did nothing because she could do nothing,” Hermione lifted a hand as Fleur went to interrupt, “Draco’s family were basically held hostage in their own home. They could not do anything for fear of losing each other. I understand this, I accept this,” Hermione said.

“She is right. Narcissa tried to take care of us the best she could. She fed us, and even tried to heal us from time to time. She was caught once and I could hear her screams throughout the manor reaching us in the dungeons,” Luna shuddered, closed her eyes, and buried her nose into Hermione’s belly.

“I sometimes forget you were there too Luna. I am sorry,” Fleur said, and Luna nodded.

“I was there for a long time, but I never went through what Hermione went through. Her screams…” Luna shook her head as she looked up into Hermione’s eyes. 

Fleur watched the two women. How in the hell are they not together and how in the hell did she not see it under her own roof?

“You both seem comfortable with each other,” Fleur said with a smirk trying to take the attention off of her and her Narcissa issue.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but nodded.

“We spent a lot of time together when you were helping others,” Hermione said as she looked down, “She came up and kept me company, read to me, and told me about magical creatures only she seems to be able to see, “ Hermione smiled warmly. Luna closed her eyes as Hermione’s fingers stroked her temple.

“Yes, and we like the same things, if I can get Hermione not to over analyze everything she reads,” Luna chuckled.

“You two are perfect for each other,” Fleur murmured.

“In due time,” Luna said with a cheeky smile. Hermione’s eyes flew wide open at the remark and she blinked rapidly. Fleur chuckled at her friend's look. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“You have a question to answer, Love,” Hermione threw at Fleur. Fleur narrowed her eyes but sighed defeated.

“I felt like I understood someone for the first time since Bill, and well you of course,” Fleur said and Hermione nodded her head, “Something about her made me want to reach out and trust some one, include someone in my life, even if I didn’t know her name, she was becoming a trusted confidant,” Fleur said.

“She was becoming your friend,” Hermione said and Fleur nodded, “You said she was not happy Bellatrix was back. Maybe she never wanted to see Bellatrix again. Maybe her feelings for Bellatrix are complicated. But what I do know is she needs someone, just like you do,” Hermione said and Fleur swallowed.

“I have you,” Fleur said softly.

“You will always have me, but there is nothing wrong with wanting this woman in your life as well,” Hermione said.

“If she hurts you I know a hive of flesh eating Cornish Pixies that would love to have Pureblood for dinner,” Luna said easily with her eyes closed with her head still in Hermione’s lap. Fleur looked at the innocent looking blonde in her best friend's lap.

“Or I can shift into my animagus and eat her,” Luna said easily once more, “I am also joking with you my friends,” she said with a wide smile, “But not about the pixies. No… that was serious,” Luna opened her eyes and looked into Hermione’s eyes. 

“I want to help you if you will allow me,” Luna said as she reached up to run her fingertip once more under Hermione’s dark ringed eyes. Hermione reached up and clasped Luna’s hand.

“I will…,” Hermione looked to Fleur, “I will accept both of your help, if the offer is still on the table,” Hermione asked uneasily.

“Oh course Cheri,” Fleur spoke softly. 

“Excellent, I assume we will share Hermione’s bed?” Luna said as she sat up and walked to the door that felt like Hermione's, “Good sized bed for our threesome,” Luna said and looked over to the women. Hermione’s jaw hung open, and Fleur blinked and then grinned lecherously. 

“Oui, a threesome sounds fun. Doesn’t it ‘Ermione?” Fleur asked.

“I… wh… n-no,” Hermione sputtered and the two blonds began laughing at her expense. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

“Bunch of arses the lot of you,” Hermione grumbled. Luna practically skipped over to the sofa and leaned over the back, kissed Hermione’s cheek and flopped back down onto the cushions her head right back into Hermione’s lap. 

“You are so cute,” Luna said and Fleur stood bent down, kissed her lips, and smiled as Hermione seemed to relax.

“I agree with ‘er,” Fleur said and went back to the kitchen and brought back ice cream. The three women ate ice cream content for the moment in time.

“Luna,” Hermione began and the girl smiled toward her, “How do you know about Bella?” Gone was their content moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luna, please explain to where I can understand it," Hermione asked, her heart pounding in her chest, and her vision darkening about the edges. All that kept her from passing out was Fleur draped across the back of the sofa, and Luna's Blue eyes focused on her brown.

"I found her," Luna said and then Hermione grasped one of her hands shook it, "I found her in the lower levels of the Department of Mysteries. She was being tortured and experimented on," Luna said, and Hermione's head tilted back and rest on Fleur's hip as Fleur leaned on her elbow watching the girl.

"Hermione," Luna said but Hermione would not respond to her. Luna lifted and she straddled Hermione's hips as. The woman in her lap slipped her hands to Hermione's cheeks and Hermione opened her wet eyes and looked at her, "No matter what she has done, how often it was done, the murders, the tortures, we are not like her. No person deserves to be experimented on, tortured, broken down to nothing, revived and brought back screaming from your own hell, over and over," Luna said to Hermione.

Hermione rest her head once again on Fleur's hip once more and took a chance and reached out for Luna and breathed out loud when the girl simply let Hermione take her to her frame and hold on to her for dear life.

"I told Kingsley," Luna whispered against Hermione's neck, "he didn't seem to care all that much, but he knew it was wrong what they were doing to her. He and I walked to her lab, and what he found made his dark skin grey, and mouth run dry. He blasted the door open and took a bloodied Bellatrix into his arms and took her to the ministry infirmary," Luna sighed, "He ordered Bellatrix to be healed. She came to them. They didn't have to hunt her down. She lost the will to fight, Hermione. As Kingsley looked over her broken form, he came to the conclusion she lost the will to live as well," Luna said.

"How long ago was it since Kingsley saved her," Hermione whispered eyes closed.

"Weeks, no more than three," Luna said.

"All of that time she was torn apart, mon dieu," Fleur said from behind her.

Hermione sighed and clutched Luna to her tightly. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she suddenly had a massive headache. Luna pulled from Hermione and Fleur rolled off the back of the couch. They took their witch to bed. Hermione ran to the loo and Luna and Fleur looked to each other.

"This is going to be 'ard Luna," Fleur said.

"Yes, she is so strong, but I am glad she asked you for help earlier," Luna said.

"I think she only asked me for help because she knew she couldn't do this once she found out more about Bellatrix. Just this morning she rejected my help. Then you came and told her all of this," Fleur raked her hand through her silvery blond hair, "She didn't want to jeopardize my correspondence relationship with Narcissa. I can see why she didn't want help now but damn her, she is so stubborn," Fleur gritted. Luna reached out and grasped her hand still looking at the bathroom hearing the retching from behind the door.

"She has us now. We got her through this back then, and we will get her through this now. Let's get ready for bed," Luna said. Fleur blinked as she watched Luna. It was one of the few moments where Luna was completely lucid with them. Well lucid was a strong word… and who the hell is normal. But it made sense and Fleur was grateful she didn't have to wade through her nonsense.

**The Next Day**

"Bella Come on," Narcissa prodded as she popped them to Diagon Alley. She pulled her sister along the alley, but she bulked as she looked around. Narcissa sighed heavily.

"Bella, I need to gather writing supplies, and go to the apothecary, but I have to go to Gringotts to do that. I am not leaving you alone in my house. So, you can stay right here out of sight, or you can come with me," Narcissa offered. Bella's eyes almost lit up.

"May I please stay here?" she asked as her dark eyes flew about the bustling streets. Narcissa looked at her sister. She was never in her life this scared to be in public.

"Alright, in 10 minutes I will be right back. Stay here, do you want me to glamour you?" Narcissa watched Bella think on the option and nodded. Narcissa cast a glamour on her sister. She was a light brunette, almost mousy, with light brown eyes, a round face, and a crooked nose, and thin lips, with very dark skin. Bella looked to her hands and felt her face and nodded.

"10 Minutes," Bella said and Narcissa nodded.

Narcissa shook her head as she walked into Gringotts. The goblins opened a teller just for her. She was asked for her wand, but a drop of blood from the prick of a finger was now required since the Golden Trio robbed the place. Now that she thought of it, it was actually very smart leaving Bella outside. She got her Galleons and left to the alley. She looked around and found a person hunched on themselves slightly rocking and Narcissa approached. Bella's glamoured face looked up shyly. Narcissa reached down and Bella let Narcissa pull her up to her feet.

"Can we go shopping now?" Narcissa asked irritated, but as gently as she could. Bella nodded and took a deep breath. Narcissa walked with her for a while. Narcissa felt that the apothecary was the easiest to hit first. Not many people go there unless they need rare potion ingredients. She wanted to do something for her little creature since she has been rather magnificent. She thought about her wish for her friend. She can't take away the woman's pain, but maybe she can make a drought for the woman to sleep easier without the addictive qualities of Dreamless Sleep and send the ingredients and instructions, so she knows its not poison.

Bella was practically glued to her back. So much so that when she went to open the door, she rammed into her. Bella slipped into the door and looked around. Narcissa was exact in her ingredients and watched the shopkeeper find them for her to make this as hasty affair as possible. Bella looked out the window watching people, back taught like a bowstring ready to fight, or run.

"Cissy we could have had a house elf to get these things," Bella said.

"True, but you need to get out," Narcissa said as the shopkeeper packaged up the ingredients and gave her the total. She paid and then left the shop.

Bella almost lingered in the window but Narcissa glared at her and the witch sighed and slumped out of the store. Narcissa made her way down the sidewalk. People to this day still moved aside for her. Then they came to the stationary, ink, quills and books store. Narcissa turned around but Bella was nowhere to be seen. She walked back, a panic setting in her chest. She found an alley with Bella leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. Bella heard her steps. Her eyes flashed open hand raised to defend herself if she needed it. Narcissa and Bella stared at the other, but Narcissa clasped her sister's hand.

"It is me, Narcissa," Narcissa said softly waiting for Bella to calm.

"Please can we go home," Bella begged, and a small tear slipped from her eyes. Narcissa raised her fingers to her sisters face and took the tear from her cheek.

"How about we go to a smaller village? It is in the middle of the week, Hogsmeade will have no children milling about and it should be less hectic. Would you be willing to give it a try?" Narcissa asked. She hated seeing Bella in distress, but she could not stand for her sister to be afraid of society. She could move elsewhere if need be, or take one of the other estates, but she needed to do things for herself. She couldn't be a damn shut-in. Bella nodded and Narcissa held out her arm and Bella took it.

They popped to the outskirts of the little village. Bella immediately found Hogwarts, and she shivered. She looked around. The placed looked untouched, but the people… they wore the scars of war in their eyes. That bone weary 1000-yard gaze. The gaze of one who saw too much. A peasant made into a soldier. A child that was made into an adult. Bella's throat constricted with sorrow. She did this to these people.

"Come Bella," Narcissa said softly. Sure, enough there were hardly any bodies in the village and those who were there held the ravages of war upon them, but one man cordially tipped his hat to her. She blinked and nodded in return. Narcissa watched the interaction amused until Bella sped in her direction not paying attention. Narcissa's hands flew up to keep Bella from running into her. Bella looked to Narcissa. Her eyes where wide, and frantic.

"Come, it's this way," Narcissa said and Bella nodded. Bella looked down. Narcissa did not let go of her hand. Bella squeezed it and she got a gentle squeeze in return. Narcissa and Bella entered Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Bella slipped in and Narcissa let go of her hand to let her browse if she so chose. She was glad she brought her sister all the way out here. Narcissa picked out three new quills. Her tips were starting to dull and leave errand marks along her script. She looked at ink color and picked up two more black and one blue just on a whim. It looked pretty. She walked to the stationary. She liked an off-white parchment, and then she touched them. She grimaced as the roughness of one and then smiled as she slid her fingers over the next. She looked for Bella and found her looking at some books that lined the walls.

"Would you like a set to write back to Kingsley?" Narcissa asked lowly as she approached her sister. Bella thought about it, furrowed her brow, and the first small flicker of her lips twitched upon her lips. She nodded. She did the same as Narcissa. Three quills, black ink, but she chose plain white paper for her correspondence. Narcissa smiled then Bella and Narcissa looked up as the bell on the door jingled.

"Bonjour, Roger. How are you today?" a blonde came into the store and strode up to the counter, "You have 'Ermione's order? Wonderful! Give me a moment. I need paper and ink as well," the blonde turned around and their eyes slammed into the other.

Narcissa placed her body between the woman's and Bella. The woman simply looked at her, she was not rude in her lingering gaze, but her eyes ran over every inch of her. She waited for the screams, the yelling and scathing remarks.

"Bonjour Madam Malfoy," the woman said and Narcissa was thrown back. She was well known yes but this is one of the few times in the past few months where someone greeted her respectfully, if not cordially in months, if not years.

"Hello, I do believe you have the advantage," Narcissa said still on the defense. The blonde reached for black and blue ink. Then she slipped her fingers over the parchments and picked a rather tasteful antique color.

"I am Fleur Delacour. A pleasure to meet you," then Fleur turned around and went to the counter, "Alright Rodger, I am ready," she said. Narcissa noticed her voice was gorgeous, her hair like a silvery mane of … Veela tresses. Narcissa swallowed. French… creature… oh shit. Bella placed her hand on Narcissa's back. Narcissa nodded she knew she was getting nervous.

"No, 'Ermione couldn't come down. She wasn't feeling well," Fleur offered. Narcissa felt Bella's hand clutch her robes at the name.

"Let her know she was missed," Rodger smiled as he gave her the packages.

"Oui," she flashed her smile then looked over to them, "Have a good day Madame Malfoy," Fleur said and exited.

Narcissa was beyond freaking the fuck out, but there are many French creatures on the island. Right? Not only was this possibly the woman she had been writing to, but her roommate was the woman she watched tortured by her batshit crazy sister, that just so happened to be a meek cowering mess of a woman behind her. Narcissa took a deep breath. Just get home, then dissect the entire episode.

Narcissa went to the man and placed their items on the counter and he smiled to her, but his was more of a customer service smile. It didn't carry any warmth. Not like the warmth the woman's simple hello gave her.

Narcissa paid and they walked from the shop. She looked at Bellatrix and noticed her looking around, this time taking in the scenery, and not looking for possible threats.

"Was that so bad Bella?" Narcissa asked smiling, but her guts were all over the place.

"No, Love, but can we start smaller like here before throwing me into the middle of Diagon Alley? I would appreciate it," Bella said and then Narcissa nodded.

"I think it would be a better idea, but if I am this close to Draco I need to write him," Narcissa looked back to the castle, "I cant stand being this close to him and not see him," Narcissa sighed and felt Bella's hand on her arm.

"Come love. Let's go home, I am tired, and hungry," Bella tried to smile for her. Narcissa sighed as she saw Bella trying to do as no one has done for her in many years. Bella tried to take care of her.

**Castle**

Fleur sped her way to their portrait, and it opened as she threw out the password. She placed Hermione's and her things on the table in the small dining alcove they had. Fleur swallowed as she placed her palms on the table and then breathed deeply in and out.

How in the hell was she supposed to handle her pen pal being in the village? Why the hell was she in Hogsmeade anyways? Who was that behind her? Fleur swallowed once more. She could see a glamour from a mile away, and the way the woman hid behind Narcissa, and the way Narcissa shifted to place herself between the other person and herself. It could only have been Bellatrix.

Fleur's breathing caught as she felt small arms slide around her and place hands on her diaphragm and their thumbs up between her breasts. She jolted around but those tiny arms were strong.

"Stop, just breathe and think of positive thoughts. If you don't the Wrackspurts will fester in your ears," Luna said, and Fleur blinked. She did as Luna asked and mimicked her breathing pattern. Fleur felt herself slip into Luna's embrace.

"There, much better," Luna said, and Fleur looked at Luna.

"Luna, I have to ask, and I want an honest answer. Are all of these creatures real?" Fleur asked and Luna pulled away and Fleur immediately kicked herself. Luna took a deep breath. Fleur can see that the young woman was tired of not being believed in,

"In a manner of speaking yes, but only a few people can see them," Luna said and then looked around then closed her eyes and nodded as if she heard something Fleur didn't, "It's how I found Bella. They led me to her. You see there is a certain type of person that can see them. My family and Newt Scamander's Family can because we are not normal," Luna said and then looked into Fleur's eyes.

"Luna you can tell me," Fleur said but Luna shook her head.

"Not yet, I want Hermione to be the first to know, but if you are there when I tell her I will not mind," Luna smiled, and Fleur nodded. Then pulled the girl into her arms.

"You, me, and Hermione, we are a family, Cheri, never forget that," Fleur whispered, and Luna nodded under her chin, and wrapped her arms about the Veela's waist.

"Would you like to tell be why you were panic when you came through the door?" Luna asked into her shoulder. Fleur swallowed.

"I saw Narcissa Malfoy, and who I think was Bellatrix Lestrange, in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop not more than half an hour ago," Fleur said. Luna pulled from Fleur.

"What did you say?" Luna asked as she nodded to Fleur and helped put Hermione's supplies in her room and they sat down at the table with a cup of peppermint tea.

"Hello," Fleur grumbled.

"I think that was a fine greeting Fleur," Luna said as she sipped from her cup.

"Yeah, I guess so," Fleur said as she gazed into her teacup.

"What did she say back?" Luna asked.

"She said hello in return and asked me who I was. Luna there are not many French creatures on the island. In fact, I think I am the only one. What if she finds out?" Fleur asked and Luna looked at her, into her, through her.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Luna asked. Fleur thought about it. Through their letters Narcissa proved to be a wonderful correspondent. Witty, dark humor, and pleasant. She didn't seem to care about her creature blood, but that is on paper, it is another thing in reality.

"How did you feel when you saw her?" Luna asked.

"I felt my stomach drop out, and then warmth, glad to see her, for I knew she was my Dark Witch," Fleur said. Luna lifted and eyebrow but let Fleur have her moment. She would not push the possessive description of _Fleur's_ Dark Witch. Luna wished she could have been there. The portal opened.

"Hey," Hermione said, and Fleur and Luna looked at their witch. She came in and flopped in the chair at the table.

"You looked tired, Cheri," Fleur said. Hermione nodded.

"I feel better than yesterday thought. Thank you for helping last night," Hermione said as she blindly reached for Luna's cup of tea. Fleur tilted her head as Luna quirked a small smile and took the cup back and sipped from the same little cup.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked as she kicked off her shoes.

"I helped Fleur get rid of Wrackspurts," Luna said. Hermione looked up and then to Fleur.

"Why did she need help with that?" Hermione asked, then Luna looked to Fleur. Fleur glared at Luna then looked to Hermione.

"I went to Scrivenshaft's and picked up your order of books. I ran into someone," Fleur said, and Hermione watched her patiently. Fleur sighed.

"Narcissa Malfoy was in Scrivenshaft's with someone getting writing supplies," Fleur said barely loud enough for Hermione to hear but she did. She shifted in her chair.

"Oh? Well… how did that go?" Hermione asked as she looked to Fleur with a small smile on her lips. Fleur rolled her eyes.

"I think it went rather well," Fleur said sipping her tea.

"She said hello," Luna told Hermione and Fleur elbowed her blond making the smaller blond chuckle, "Fleur it was hardly a bad experience. You said hello, she said hello back. It was perfectly civil and pleasant," Luna said smiling.

"Do you think she knows you are her pen pal now? Not too many French witches in England, or Scotland for that matter," Hermione asked, and Fleur shrugged.

"Its alright love, I have a feeling about her," Hermione said, and Fleur's eyes lifted to Hermione's browns, "Draco and Narcissa are very similar in their letters. They are genuine people if you can scratch away that tarnished aura their last names bring about them," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Fleur said. Hermione smiled and waved her wand and wordlessly a stack of letters flew to her. She riffled through the first several and gave them to Fleur.

"Don't tell him I let you read them, but I think you will see some similarities. They are good people," Hermione said and then went to the couch and stretched out. Luna followed and Fleur heard Hermione chuckle as Luna lay on top of her.

"Ill keep the bad dreams away. You need rest," Luna said. Fleur heard Hermione sigh and Fleur turned to the letters. She opened a few and she noticed that yes, they were cut from the same cloth. Fleur didn't need to read any more. She thought of Narcissa. She could admit to herself that the woman was gorgeous. She could admit there that she wanted to walk across the store and wrap her in her arms. Take her discomfort and worries away just as she does with Hermione. She wanted to sooth that ridged posture and see her relax and smile. But to admit it out loud. No, not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kingsley,_

_It is Bella. I am not good at this. Letters make me nervous, almost like talking to a person but not really. Narcissa told me that sometimes having a person to write to, who you trust can help with things._

_She tried to make me go out into public the other day. It was horrible, damn witch. It was too much. Too many people, too many eyes… too many wands. I am not afraid, no, but I don’t trust myself around people. I think Narcissa thinks I am afraid of people. No. I am afraid I will want to kill again. I snapped my wand for a reason, Kingsley. But you know I can still do damage with just my hands. We both know without a wand I am not helpless. You saw that firsthand._

_I don’t care if they live or die. When I woke from what they did my magic lashed out, seemingly crushed them. It felt… good to defend myself, but I also felt remorse for inflicting pain._

_Kingsley, what is happening to me? I have been more lucid than I have been since I was a teenager. Grant it I was a firecracker, no I was a Bombarda Maxima, but still, I don’t feet… weighted. I guess that is a good word. I don’t feel like me._

_Aside from my weak ramblings… how are you? I bet you are enjoying having wittle ol Bella out of your hair… well office since you are bald. Yes, I am attempting you jest. Merlin, even humor my humor is strange to me. Forgive me._

_Kingsley… just, don’t forget about me._

_Bella_

Bella ended her letter just as Narcissa came into the library where Bella set up a small writing desk of her own. Bella watched her sister. She was definitely gifted with the Black charm, and beauty for days, but something was different about her. Narcissa’s posture was never relaxed around her and Bella understood why. Narcissa came around the desk stood beside her with her arms crossed and looked down to the letter.

“Do you want to read it?” Bella gritted. She sometimes felt like a prisoner.

“Not unless you want me to,” Narcissa said softly. She saw it was to Kingsley. She was comfortable with that. Bella looked up in to Narcissa’s eyes. 

“Do you think I am irredeemable?” Bella asked. Narcissa looked down into brown, almost black eyes. She truly looked and tried to see past her hate, and dive into the depth of the woman before her. She would not read her thoughts, she refused, and she kept Bella out of her head as well, but Bella’s eyes. They screamed at her. Narcissa took on hand and reached out and ran a finger over Bella’s eyebrows, down her nose, and under her eyes. Narcissa’s hand dropped.

“I don’t know,” Narcissa whispered. Bella’s shoulders slumped forward.

“At least you didn’t lie to me,” Bella grumbled.

“I will never lie to you. You and I have a dark and painful past, dear sister,” snapped Narcissa. Bella’s back went ramrod straight at the tone and Narcissa moved to walk from her, but Bella’s hand reached around her hip and stayed her sister. Narcissa immediately tensed. Then she felt Bella place her head on her waist, her hand over her hip over the scar she gave her. Narcissa’s fingers itched for her wand.

“I am sorry I wounded you so deeply,” Bella whispered and then let go of Narcissa. Narcissa let go of a breath she didn’t know she held. Bella heard it. She felt the tension in her sister. She let her go.

“You hurt me Bella. You have no idea what you have done, and how deeply,” Narcissa whispered as she stepped from Bella. She couldn’t be near her, and Bella noticed the way Narcissa held herself, and placed a hand on her hip, just where Bella’s hand was. Bella looked away.

“We need time to heal. My heart… Bella… In your madness you broke it,” Narcissa said and then looked away and turned tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Bella leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling. 

Healing would be nice. It was just… she didn’t know how.

** In the Office **

Narcissa’s breathing came in rapid, shallow bursts, and her heart hammered in her chest. Damn Bella! She couldn’t help the reaction she had to her sister. Her touch made her entire body and soul scream out in terror. She knew she was in the position of power, not Bella, but she also knew Bella… or the old Bella. She would relish in the feel of your blood on her fingertips, grin maniacally, and then lick said fingertips clean. 

Narcissa moved from the door and pulled out her wand and locked and warded the door. She watched as the glow appeared as the ward was completed and then walked to Lucius’s chair, flopped down and sighed as the scent of him embraced her. She wanted, needed her old friend. She shook her head of her wants and desires for her dead comrade and tilted her head back on the chair and tried to open her chest to take deeper breaths. 

Her shaking fingers reached out for her quill. She pulled one of her new parchment papers to her and she took one more breath, swallowing, and then began to scratch out a letter.

** Hogwarts the next day -Breakfast **

Owls streamed in through the windows on a wonderful Saturday morning and swirled around the rafters. Hermione looked loads better. Luna had shared her bed for the past few nights. Fleur offered to close her door, but Hermione told her not to… just in case. Luna smiled at Fleur as Fleur shook her head, but Hermione and Luna were almost inseparable unless Hermione was teaching. 

Luna stood from breakfast and Hermione reached for her.

“I have a meeting to attend with the Headmistress,” Luna informed, and Hermione let go of her hand, shaking slightly. Fleur took the hand and held it as Luna nodded to the Headmistress and then walked from the Great Hall. 

“Do you know why she has a meeting?” Hermione asked. Fleur shook her head. Fleur instantly saw circles begin to darken under Hermione’s eyes, and Fleur reached to Hermione tilted her chin and looked into her eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

“When she leaves you, you get dark circles under your eyes. Why?” Fleur asked and Hermione blinked and lifted her fingertips to her cheeks. 

“I didn’t know,” Hermione turned away but held Fleur’s hand, “Maybe it’s because I think she will leave me any day now and I don’t think I am ready for that Fleur,” Hermione confessed.

“Is that what you thought when she stood?” Fleur asked softly. Hermione nodded slightly.

“I know it is ludicrous, but I am waiting for her to tell me she is leaving,” Hermione said looking out over the room, spying kids and mischief, and laughter, and innocence. 

“It’s not ludicrous. You are in love, and you don’t want to let her go,” Fleur said softly. She did not tell Hermione that Luna was harboring a secret from them. A secret she wants to tell Hermione first. 

Her thoughts were broken as a familiar owl dropped a letter in her lap. Fleur smiled as she thumbed the envelope and was about to open the tab when she saw Hermione’s eyes as she heard her friend take in a breath. The same black owl from last week hovered beside Draco and when Draco took the envelope carefully the owl sat on his shoulder. He took some bacon and fed it to the owl. He spoke to it and the owl hooted and flew to the rafters and out of the window. Draco’s eyes shot to Hermione’s. Fleur saw that look. That’s how Hermione found out about Bellatrix. Fleur nudged Hermione and Hermione looked to Fleur breaking eye contact with Draco. Hermione looked back and Draco placed the envelop into his inside jacket pocket. 

“Fleur, I think I need…” Hermione said, and Fleur rubbed her friend on the back and nodded. 

“If you have issues today come and see me,” Fleur said, and Hermione grasped her hand and squeezed it. Hermione stood and walked to the Great Hall doors and cast one last glance at Draco. It was an offer. If he needed her, or a quiet place, her classroom door was open. Besides she had marking to do, and she found her classroom the best place to do it. It separated home from school seeing as she never took her marking to their chambers. 

Draco almost shot out of his seat and chased after her, but he didn’t. Fleur watched the boy mull over the letter in his jacket. She had never in her entire life seen some one so unsure of anything in her entire life. Well, aside from Hermione unsure of Luna’s true feelings for her best friend. Fleur caught Draco’s eye and she nodded. He nodded back. She got up and walked to her infirmary. Time for work. Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor today. She had to be ready. They don’t fight dirty, but they do fight hard. 

** Later… **

Hermione looked at her watch, the same watch her parents gave her on her last birthday with them. It survived a war, like hell she was going to take the damn thing off. It might be a lucky charm of sorts. She didn’t have to wait long. There is was. The knock on her door. She waved her wand and opened the door. She smiled as she looked up from her marking. She blinked and squinted several times getting Draco into focus.

“If you keep holding those scrolls so close to your face for so long, you will need glasses like McGonagall,” Draco joked with a smile on his face. Hermione laughed and tossed the scroll on her desk and leaned back in her comfortable chair.

“You might be right,” as she shifted back in her chair, tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes. Draco laughed. Hermione smiled and looked to her friend. He looked back. Sometimes the way they seemed to sit and simply be around the other made Hermione sigh at the warmth she felt for her friend. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked around and Hermione lifted her wand and wordlessly transfigured one of the seats into a very plush looking stool with arms so that Draco could be comfortable as he sat on the other side of her desk. He looked to the chair and shook his head and retrieved it. He pulled himself into the stool and looked down on Hermione. She didn’t mind the position of power in terms of seating. She knew she could kick his ass and so did he. She did it to make him feel in control. 

Draco slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out the envelope. He thumbed the corner as his leg began to bounce up and down on the rung of the stool. 

“I can’t,” he said and then threw it at Hermione and hit her in the chest with it. She was about to yell at him when he stammered forward, “You open it.”

Hermione blinked at him and then picked up the envelope from her lap where it had fallen. She placed it on the desk, and both looked at it like it would curse them. Hermione looked up just as Draco looked up and they looked into the other eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and slid the envelope across her desk within his reach.

“Read it with me or with out me, but you, my friend, have to open it,” Hermione said softly. Draco nodded and swallowed.

“We can wait…” Hermione began but Draco held up his hand. His trembling hand picked up the envelope, and his fingers shook as he slid his thumb under the flap and lifted. It popped open as if it was waiting just for hit touch. He clenched his jaw and pulled out the neatly folded paper and placed the envelope on Hermione’s desk. He placed the letter on his knees and shook out his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he picked up the letter Hermione watched as her friend’s grip on the paper tightened, and his eyes hungrily read his mothers words. He gave her the letter as he leaned back. Hermione look it.

“Are you sure you want me to read this?” she asked, and he nodded.

_My Dearest Son,_

_No words can express the sorrow I have in my heart on not seeing you. Talking to you or corresponding with you. My good boy, I know you wanted to save your father, and I held you back. I know you hate me. I know you see me as the enemy interfering with fate and took your father from you._

_I suppose I did. I suppose I am to blame for his death, and Draco, I torture myself daily with thoughts of what if. What if he survived? What if I let you go? What if I lost you both? How could I have changed fate? How could I have taken those moments on the battlefield and saved you both?_

_I chose my son. I chose you. I will live everyday of my live regretting not having Lucius alive, but I chose my heart. I chose the one I loved most. I chose my son over my husband. Forgive me for having a mother’s love, please._

_I have thought the war was gone from our home, but it has been dropped once more on our doorstep. Your… Bellatrix is not dead, my love. She is very much alive. Changed, yes, but alive. She resides here with me in the manor as a request from the Minister. I understand your reservations to return home before I gave you this information, but I understand even more non that she is roaming our halls._

_I needed to tell you this my son. I will not keep secrets from you any longer. Another reason why I am writing is because Bella is trying to integrate slowly back into society. Actually, I am trying to shove her into society so that she can be on her own. Diagon Alley was too much, so we went to Hogsmeade to finish up a bit so shopping… quills and paper and the like. I am part of the pen pal program you see. My counterpart is very pleasant._

_I digress… When I was there in the village, I could see the castle and knew you were there, just beyond my reach. I knew you were there, and I wanted nothing more than to walk to those heavy gates and request admittance to the headmistress’s office and schedule a meeting if only for a moment to see you._

_I miss you my Little Lord._

_All My Love,_

_Your Loving Mother_

Hermione put the letter down on the desk and Draco picked it up and put it back in her jacket pocket. Hermione’s head swam. Bellatrix was in the village. So close. Hermione took a breath and swallowed her tempest of emotions and focused on Draco. 

‘What do I do?” he whispered.

“What do you want to do?” Hermione asked and Draco glared at her and she glared back, “Seriously Draco. What do you want? It is ok to let her back in. It is ok to let go of that hate, even if it is in baby steps,” Hermione said and Draco nodded as he stood, cast a finite on the stool and put it back. He came back to the desk and looked into her eyes.

“You better gobble up on of your blonde witches, or I might just have to begin wooing your muggle born ass,” he said with a glimmer in his eyes. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Off you go Mr. Malfoy,” she said as she took her wand and opened her door. Draco smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned from the teacher.

“Oh, Mr. Malfoy…” Hermione called, and he turned around, “If you want my advice,” she paused and he nodded, “Write her back,” she said as she picked up her quill to resume marking.

“I had a feeling you were going to say that,” he said and turned back to the door and walked to his quarters. He had a letter to write. He just didn’t know how to write it.

Hermione tossed her quill on the parchments and closed her eyes. She could not focus. She stood but her legs were wobbling. She tried to take one more step to the left, but found her knees buckling. She sank into the chair, and her sight swam, and images flooded her vision.

_Blood… screams… pain._

Hermione closed her eyes. That was the biggest mistake she could have ever made. She was trapped behind her eyes. Trapped back on that cold marble floor. Trapped beneath her body. Oppressed by hate and nailed to the floor by magic and screams. 

_Rip… screams… hands…_

Hermione was terrified. She could smell it around her she could practically inhale the stench of her own terror. She was in her class…. She was in her class… she was in her class… but no she could not open her eyes. 

Her eyes slammed shut when Bellatrix slammed into her. Bearing her weight onto her. She shut her eyes in hopes of never seeing the woman’s face, close, breath hot on her cheeks.

Then it was as if she was looking, watching the scene unfold. She looked to her right as she heard a whimper. Huddled on the floor, shaking and bawling was a woman in a white flowing, loose, comfortable robes. She screamed and covered her ears. Hermione sprang to the woman suffering on the ground and slid on the marble and clutched the woman to her. She held her and then her sobbing stopped amidst the screams. Hermione finally pulled the woman’s hands from her head and their eyes clashed.

“You!” Hermione gasped staring down into black eyes.

“Please make it stop,” Bella pleaded.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and watched as Bellatrix took more than her blood from her. Hermione clenched her jaw and looked down into the woman’s eyes. Something shifted. Bella’s hand came up and placed her cold spindly fingers onto Hermione’s cheek. Hermione gasped. Bella blinked back tears that still filled her eyes.

“How are you here?” the dark witch asked. 

_Bella… wake up Bella…_

Hermione blinked, Looked around at the voice.

“We are in your dreams?” Hermione asked looked around. Her stomach threatening to roll. Bella pushed Hermione away and then stood.

“Leave, please. You don’t need to be here, you don’t need to relive this,” Bella pleaded as she pushed Hermione away. Hermione grabbed her arm and they locked in a gaze once more.

_Bella! Wake! Up!_

Hermione looked around once more then right back at Bella.

“I dream of this almost every night. I can’t run away,” Hermione said with a strength she forgot she had. Then Bella turned away when another scream was ripped from the girl’s lips pined to the ground. Bella folded on herself as Bellatrix licked the blood from her fingertips and then cackled. Hermione watched the woman. Her chest clenched. Her breathing caught. It was heavy. The memories sank onto her chest and prevented her from breathing. 

CRACK!

Bella was gone.

CRACK! CRACK!

Hermione flew awake. Her hand went to her cheek as Minerva, Luna, and Fleur looked at her. She rubbed the sting and looked around and saw Luna shaking her hand looking away with guilt in her eyes. 

“You struck me?” Hermione asked Luna. Luna swallowed and nodded not looking at Hermione. Fleur rushed to Hermione. Looked her over. She saw bruising. Her brow furrowed as blood slipped from the corner of her mouth and hissed in a wince as she saw the blood seep through the clothes of her arm. Hermione looked down, and blinked.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Hermione said but Fleur tried to roll the sleeve, but Hermione picked up her wand and muttered Diffindo.

The sleeve split and Fleur could see the damage. 

“Dear God, Lass!” Minerva said as she saw the wound of her arm. It was bleeding in rivulets, and Fleur was doing everything she could to stop it. Hermione blinked looking at her arm, she lifted it before Fleur could stop her. Hermione chuckled. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Hermione cracked. It was the strangest sensation seeing all of that red and having no pain to associate with it. Fleur noticed that Hermione’s lips where loosing their color, and her pink cheeks where growling pale. Hermione blinked and rolled her head.

“I need to see Bellatrix,” Hermione said whimsically with a bit of a slur to her speech. Fleur and Luna looked to the other, but Minerva scoffed.

“She clearly has lost too much blood. The crazy bitch is dead,” Minerva gritted. Then the headmistress looked to the two blondes and saw the exchange of looks, “Right?” the headmistress asked worried. Fleur shook her head.

“Luna help me,” Fleur said, and Luna slipped under Hermione’s arm just as Fleur slipped under Hermione’s other arm. Hermione looked over to Luna.

“You are not normal, are you? I don’t care. I will love you forever. No matter what,” Hermione slurred and giggled. She caught Luna’s lips in a kiss, shocking the girl, and then her head hung forward limp. Luna eeped as Hermione became dead weight.

“For the love of god,” Minerva said and cast a feather weight spell on Hermione and Fleur sighed in relief. Luna stood taller and then looked to Fleur. 

“Please, Let me?” Luna asked, and Fleur pulled from Hermione, and Luna was relieved. She weighed not more than a child. She slipped her arms under Hermione’s knees, and shoulders and pulled her to her tightly. “If she gets too heavy, please help me?” Luna asked Fleur and Fleur nodded.

“I am right here,” Fleur promised. 

Luna, small petite little Luna carried Hermione all the way to Fleur and Hermione’s quarters. Minerva lead the way shielding the couple from most of the students clearing a path. The students looked on in confusion and horror. Whispers of Miss Granger and blood. Miss Granger and another lover, poor Ms. Delacour. 

Fleur threw those students a glare and they shied away but Fleur did pay attention to one of the murmurs. The blood. There was a tiny almost miniscule trail of blood droplets that followed them down the hall. Fleur only needed to get Hermione to the bed. St. Mungos could not help, and the infirmary was just a pop a way for Fleur. Minerva waved her wand at the portrait not needing a password, but the portrait took one look at Hermione and swung open on its hinges. Luna walked through to Hermione’s room and set the limp woman on the bed. She didn’t even stir once. 

Luna stood back away from Hermione and it was the first time Hermione muttered or whimpered in her journey.

“Luna on the other side of the bed, lay with her,” Fleur ordered then turned to the Headmistress, “In the bathroom behind the mirror in the medicine cabinet. I need murlap, and bandages, oh and the salve in the green jar,” Fleur took over and Minerva sped to the bathroom. Fleur sat next to Hermione and cursed. Hermione’s wound began to soak the sheets.

“Fleur, that’s a lot of blood,” Luna said, and it was then that Fleur heard the woman’s worry. Fleur nodded and ran a diagnostic spell she picked up the first time she had to nurse Hermione back from near death. Luna saw Hermione’s breathing grow shallow and she placed her head over her shoulder, but Hermione gasped. Luna flew off the woman on the bed. Fleur picked up her wand and magicked the clothes from Hermione’s torso leaving her in her bra.

Luna’s breath caught, Fleur’s jaw clenched, and Minerva came to a halt as she saw the scared flesh of Hermione’s body become molten and bruised before her very eyes. Luna reached out to place a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, but Fleur grasped her wrist in lightning reflexes. 

“How?” Luna asked as she watched the old scars open, and blood began to flow. 

“Accio blood replenishing potion. Minerva can you pop to the infirmary and bring me three more bottles and more murlap? Also, the dreamless sleep potion?” Fleur asked as she looked on in horror as Hermione’s body slowly transformed into the body of the woman that landed in the sand dunes of her seaside cottage. 

“Be…lla...” Hermione croaked out.

“Luna,” Fleur began but noticed Luna’s normally grey eyes shift to a inky lack with speck of light like stars painted on a night sky. Fleur swallowed and reached out. Luna’s eyes spun on Fleur and Fleur brought her hand in between them and spoke low and slow, “Luna, I need you to find Draco Malfoy. Only he can get us to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix is,” Fleur said, and Luna blinked and nodded. Before she knew it, she watched a coyote stand in her room. She sniffed the air, then once more, and then bounded out of the portrait. 

Fleur looked to the woman on the bed as she worked on her friend. 

“My love, please open your eyes, come back to me. Luna has gone for help. I need you awake,” Fleur talked to the unconscious Hermione.

** Inside… once again **

“I told you to leave!” shouted a youthful and less insane Bellatrix clad in white.

“I did then I passed out!” Hermione yelled back as the door they both stood against shuddered against the barrage of magic from the other side, “What in the hell is going on?” Hermione yelled as Bella slipped and Hermione had to put more of her back against the wall.

“I … I don’t know. Since I have left the ministry my dreams have been more vivid,” Bella explained.

“When was that?” Hermione asked.

“Officially about a week and a half ago,” Bella said gritting. Hermione reached for her wand. Bella looked at Hermione and scoffed. 

“What? Is it because I a mudblood?” Hermione growled. Bella gasped as the wood began to splinter behind them. Hermione looked to Bella and sighed. She gave her wand willingly over to her torturer. Bella jumped from the door wand at the ready. Her hand tingled for a moment as she felt her power gather around her. She held up her hand with three fingers, then two, then one. Hermione jumped out of the way reaching for a heavy artifact… which just so happened to be a book. 

The door splintered off the hinges. Bella fired rapid shots into the doorway. But nothing was there. 

“Accio mudblood!”

Hermione flew with a jerk through the door and then the door flew back over the portal. Bella yelled and screamed and blasted spell after spell at the door. Then they began.

Screams. Those haunting soul wrenching screams. Bella pounded on the door, clawing, drawing blood underneath her nail. 

“Please,” Bella begged as she slid down the door exhausted. The door then teetered and fell on top of her, into the room. She scrambled out from under the door, looked for a second on why it would not move. Her blood coated the door. It had to have been a blood ward. She sprinted to the room where her journey began. Where the screams began and would never leave her. Hermione was once more pinned to the floor under her past self. She cried out as she watched herself take pleasure from the girl in the form of pain.

This time she would not freeze or curl into a ball. She sprinted to her dark self and kicked so hard that she winced as she felt teeth dig into the top of her foot as the dark witch’s head snapped back. 

“Come, Little One, time to go,” Bella said as she pulled Hermione from the floor. The Bella looked back as she felt Hermione’s hand in hers no longer. She stood there looking at herself. She cocked her head to the side. She remembered this, the knife to the girl’s throat, and teeth on her shoulder. The dark witches looked at each other. Then Bellatrix began to press the blade harder against Hermione’s neck. 

“Stop!” Bella yelled dropping Hermione’s wand Bellatrix smiled. And pulled the knife down Hermione’s body. 

“Beautiful little mudblood, isn’t she?” Bellatrix asked and Bella stood up and looked at Hermione and nodded her affirmation.

“We can share her here, in our dreams, in YOUR dreams. I know you dream of me, of the power we had. They split you down the middle Bella. Come home to Bellatrix. We can have it all again. We can have her together,” Bellatrix enticed Bella as she bit once more into Hermione’s shoulder drawing blood. Bella licked her lips and shook her head lifting her fingertips to her lips. They came back red. Bella shook her head. 

“No,” she gasped.

Then the entire room shook. Hermione vanished, and Bella smirked at Bellatrix. 

“I’ll always be here Baby Bella,” Bellatrix taunted, but Bella gasped as Bellatrix threw the cursed blade toward her. 

“HERMIONE!” Bella shot out of the bed. She looked over and found no one. Nothing. She threw herself back on the pillows. But she smelled something, then she licked her lips. The taste of iron and copper. She lifted her fingertips to her lips and her eyes flew open. They came back red. She heard yells.

“Damn it all Mother! Help her this moment or I swear I will not talk you ever again. To think I was about to owl you today,” Draco yelled. Bella jumped from her bed. She felt like she ran miles, and her legs were wobbly. She threw open the door, and made her way down the wall, and then the stairs hugging the wall.

“Draco, I ... I am going to help you, and her, she will be helped for the love of Merlin, but you must understand…” Narcissa was cut off as Bella croaked out one word.

“Hermione…” Bella whimpered. She walked toward Luna holding her, and the girl glared at her, but it was Fleur that got in her way.

“Don’t you touch…” Fleur went for the threat.

“Fleur, move,” Luna said in in soft voice. Luna’s eyes slammed into Bella as Bella went to take her, but Luna pulled the woman away, “I love her. I will eat your guts for dinner if you harm her,” Luna growled. Every witch in the room plus Draco froze. Bella nodded. Luna placed Hermione gently into Bella’s arms. Everyone held their breath as Bella kissed Hermione’s hot sweaty brow, held her with the gentleness of a mother, and then turned.

“Come little witch. She will need your love,” Bella said and carefully carried Hermione to Bella’s room. Luna was there in case they collapsed for Bella didn’t look any stronger than Hermione. 

Bella placed her precious cargo on the bed gently. 

“Little witch…”

“Luna, my name is Luna, Bella. It is a pleasure to see you again,” Luna said as she began to feel comfortable in Bella’s company. Bella cocked her head and stared into Luna’s eyes. Luna felt the pressure and let Bella see, then shut her down. Bella closed her eyes.

“Thank you, Luna. I own you plenty. May I examine her?” Bella asked. Luna smiled dreamily and nodded. 

Bella swallowed as she slowly began to peel off Hermione’s layers. Bruises, and scars, and marks and gashes. 

“I did this, oh Merlin how could I have done this?” Bella wept as she saw the damage, she has done firsthand. 

“She healed actually but in the past few days her dreams have been leaving their mark,” Luna said and then Bella nodded.

“When we dream together it’s worse,” Bella looked up and found Luna’s eyes, “It is everything I have done in those dreams, exacted up on her, you may want to get rid of your wand and call my sister and your other friend. Minerva and Draco can stay out of this,” Bella said as guilt and pain washed over her.

“Why?” Luna asked. 

“Were you there when she healed? I know they saved you,” Bella asked, and Luna nodded. “Did she tell you everything that happened…. Everything that I did?” Bella asked and then Luna’s brow furrowed, “Call the witches, Little One. I make myself scarce.”

“Bella what did you do?” Luna asked as Luna grasped her wrist. Bella looked down into her eyes with an expression of pure self-loathing.

“I took from her which should have never been taken from a witch or wizard,” Bella spoke these words and watched as Luna’s eyes swirled black and then slipped back to her silvery blue. 

“That was not you,” Luna said, and then Bella shook her head patting Luna’s hand.

“It was little witch… Little Luna. It was me. I will take my leave, I have a feeling I know what happened, and how to fix it. I’ll send your blonde witch and Narcissa here to help her. If she wakes, I may not be some one she wishes to see,” Bella said and walked from the room.

Bella closed the door and her heart broke. How? It was all she could ask. How could she do this? How did this happen now? She walked to the parlor and saw Draco, his mother, Minerva, and Fleur having tea. Bella cleared her throat and they all look to her. Narcissa was the first up, but the other three looked at her in various states of shock.

“You are alive,” Minerva said. Bella nodded.

“Is she ok?” Draco asked. Bella shook her head.

“Take me to her,” two blonde women said at the same time. 

“Narcissa will take you… Ms. Delacour,” Bella said, and Fleur stood straight. Fleur nodded but Bella took Narcissa’s hand and pulled her to her.

“Check her thoroughly. You know what I did to her. Every single one of her wounds has returned,” Bella looked into Narcissa’s eyes, “Every single one. I’ll be in the library. I think I know what happened,” Bella said and Narcissa stood there. Narcissa grit her teeth. From nowhere Bella’s cheek exploded.

Fleur reached for Narcissa’s arm as the blonde sister glared at Bella, but Bella held up her hand to stoop Fleur.

“I deserved that and so much more,” Bella said and then walked down the hall to the library. 

“Come Narcissa, she needs our help,” Fleur said and Narcissa looked to the hand on her arm and up into Fleur’s eyes. Fleur jerked her hand from Narcissa’s arm and apologized. Narcissa reached out for Fleur’s shoulder.

“Its alright, I have not been touched by someone outside of the family in a very long time,” Narcissa said walking beside Fleur at a brisk pace 

“I should have minded your personal space. Forgive me,” Fleur said feeling her heart hammer in her chest.

“Nothing to forgive dear,” Narcissa said as she opened the door. Luna looked up and the two witches gasped as they watched Hermione’s appearance seem to get worse.

“Dreamless sleep,” Narcissa said.

“We already dosed her before we came,” Fleur said. Narcissa shook her head.

“It’s the curse in the wound. Bella and Hermione and now sharing the same moment over and over. It is tearing them apart. We need to keep her from dreaming for at least another two to three hours for her to heal. For Bella to get back up here with the solution,” Narcissa said and then a house elf appeared. Luna tilted Hermione’s head and Narcissa poured most of the bottle down her throat. Luna massaged her throat and Hermione swallowed. 

“How in Merlin’s name did she survive?” Narcissa asked.

“She and Luna made it to my home. It was a safe house for the Order. She was just like this, so beaten down,” Fleur and Luna looked at their witch and Narcissa sighed. But had to ask.

“Did she tell you of all of her injuries?” Narcissa asked as she advised Fleur and Luna to pull the clothes from the woman’s body. Narcissa felt her stomach turn, and flip. She was nauseous. She watched this woman go through this, she remembered it like it was yesterday. 

“What do you mean?” Fleur asked.

“Did you check her for sexual assault?” Narcissa whispered and Fleur looked to Luna. They both shook her head. Narcissa closed her eyes as Fleur examined Hermione.

“She seems to be fine, just bites and bruising,” Fleur said solemnly, Luna let a tear slip from her cheek. Narcissa nodded. Thank Merlin. It was the only silver lining they had in this situation. 

“Good, strip her, clean her, and I will return with potions that will help this,” Narcissa said as she waved to the monstrosity on her arm. Narcissa stood but bent over and leaned down into Hermione’s ear.

“I am so sorry little witch. I am so very sorry I was a coward. You deserve better than this, little hero,” Narcissa pulled back from Hermione and sped out of the room. 

“Dio,” Narcissa called and a house elf popped up beside her and walked with her. “Give every medicinal potion to Fleur and Luna in that room to help out their patient. They will need everything, so just move it there. I will be in the library. I need to talk to my sister,” Narcissa gritted.

** Library **

Bella transfigured her robes into capris and a tank top. She found an old quill and used it to fix her hair in a messy bun. She was on the top shelf looking through the books she knew by heart. 

“No,” she said and threw it to the ground.

“No,” thwack, book hitting the ground.

“No.”

“Not… Ah ha got it,” Bella said but the ladder was blasted out from under her and she fell to the ground in a heap. 

“You fucking insane bitch!” Narcissa screeched at her sister. Bella sat there waiting for another slap, a kick to her ribs, and Crucio at the very least.

“What the fuck did you do to her?” Narcissa asked rushing Bella grabbing her by the top of her shirt lifting her up. Bella’s eyes grew never before seeing this side of her sister.

Bella lifted up a book passage. Narcissa looked at the passage and immediately dropped Bella taking the book.

_Soul Bound Curse_

_Sharing of blood, a cursed dagger, and the taking of…_

Narcissa closed her eyes and took a very deep cleansing breath.

“You bound that innocent girl in there to your wretched soul?” Narcissa growled.

“Yes,” Bella whispered.

“Why?”

“I could control Harry Potter’s little mudblood pet. Or so that’s what I thought. She is stronger than me. Stronger than the curse. Now it is a soul share, but it does not have the control factor,” Bella walked across the room from the door and walked to the grounds. She waited. Narcissa caught up with her.

“We have to go to Black Hall,” Bella said and Narcissa narrowed her eyes. Lifted her arm and with a crack they stood on the grounds. Bella walked briskly to the doors. They swung open, it was strange. It seemed like the house was sighing in relief, like it was happy to see her revived. Bella led then straight down to the armory. 

Bella held out her palm.

“Cut it,” Bella said and Narcissa sliced open her palm, and Bella placed her bleeding palm to the armory door. It swung open.

It was dusty, and smelled of old dirt, and …. Old magic. Bella walked to the back corner down a long hall that seemed to run the length of the home. Bella looked at her palm. Then the case, and the book. She smirked and placed her palm once more on a barrier, and it sucked up her blood, none to be found. Narcissa and Bella heard a Click. Bella reached in and pulled out a long thin dagger.

“The dragon tooth dagger?” Narcissa asked and Bella nodded. She felt the power pound in the hilt of the blade. She shivered and felt herself awaken. She swallowed and opened her eyes. Narcissa looked at her and Bella held out the blade to Narcissa. She closed her eyes, had a similar sensation.

“I wanted to kill when I held it. What did you feel?” Bella asked.

“I… I felt greed, and power,” Narcissa whispered and took off her outer robe and was down to a simple shirt as she wrapped the dagger in the robe. Bella nodded. Then Bella took a left.

Narcissa swallowed when she found what they were looking at. Bella lifted her hand, closed her eyes and waited. A wand jumped up and into her hand. Bella opened her eyes, and found a dark lacquered wand, swishy, and she held the wand to her ear…. Unicorn hair… and walnut. She cast a simple spell on her hair, putting it in a proper messy bun, and she smiled. She turned to Narcissa and gave her the wand. 

“Someday I think I can be trusted, but I want to earn that trust back Cissy,” Bella said as she gave the wand to Narcissa. Narcissa nodded and they sped back the way they came. 

“Is there anything else we need?” Narcissa asked as they popped into the library.

“No, just a strong ritual dagger, blood, and the correct wand movements. There will be one catch through,” Bella said as she thumbed forward one page. Narcissa’s eyes flew open. She looked to Bella.

“You will have to save me little sister,” Bella said as she walked to the room, “You must also let Hermione’s wound bleed out, the curse will turn the blood black, catch it in a basin with a containment spell,” Bella said and then. Both women paused. At the door. Bella looked down at her attire. White, since when did she wear so much fucking white? Bella looked down to her dirty feet, grimy white capris and tank top.

“Do you think this is ok to wear?’ Bella asked. Narcissa blinked.

“I don’t see why not,” Narcissa said.

“I don’t want her to be uncomfortable when she wakes Cissy,” Bella said, “I have done too much to her. Once she sees me, it will probably throw her in for a shock. I don’t want to look like I did,” Bella said.

“Not to worry. Black and corsets, crazed cackles, and eyes where your thing. You are healing Bella, you are healing back into the gorgeous woman I knew you would be,” Narcissa said. Bella smiled a true smile for the first time since she got her sister back.

Narcissa led her sister into the room.

Luna looked up and smiled as she looked to Bella.

“You look quite nice in muggle attire Bella,” Luna said, and Fleur nodded.

“Do we have everything?” Fleur asked and Narcissa nodded. 

“Luna, I need to lay in the bed with her. May I lay with her?” Bella asked the woman and Luna smile softly and nodded. Bella walked to the side of the bed Luna had taken then Luna jerked Bella close to her, eye inches apart as Luna bore into Bella’s irises. Luna pulled back, seemingly satisfied, Bella lay on the bed and then Luna slipped in behind her holding her to her chest. Bella turned her head and looked at the woman raising her eyebrow.

“Everyone needs someone sometime, Bella. I will be here for you, just as I am here for Hermione. Save her for me, that is all I ask,” Luna said as she got comfortable and pulled Bella to her.

“Wouldn’t you want to be there for your lover?” Bella asked feeling a warmth radiate from Luna.

“We are not lovers yet, and she would want me to make sure you are taken care of,” Luna said in her ear. Bella looked to Narcissa and the woman lifted an eyebrow, “Besides, Fleur will have Hermione. She loves her deeply enough to make sure she is not lost,” Luna said.

“Lost?” Bella said.

“Yes, you have to retrieve your soul from her Bella, try not to get lost,” Luna said.

“Wait what?” Narcissa said, and Bella sighed. She was hoping not to tell Narcissa about that.

“Turn the page love,” Bella said and then took a breath. She settled and Narcissa read the process. 

“Damn you Bella,” Narcissa said and gave Bella her wand.

“I’ll say the incantation, and do the spell work, you bleed the wound. When the wound begins to run pure, take some into a cup,” Bella swallowed, “Then you must take my heart blood Narcissa,” Bella said and Narcissa looked down at her oldest sister. Fleur watched this entire exchange.

“You will be alright, will you not?” Fleur asked reaching for Bella’s hand. 

“We will see. When I go under, we both have to drink the potion and I have to retrieve the soul piece from her,” Bella said. 

“I have you,” Luna said and kissed Bella’s shoulder, making Bella shudder. Bella nodded. She closed her eyes.

The wand movements and the incantation were not hard, just repetitive, and had to be in concise order, no shortcuts, nothing. Bella nodded, and felt the pain in her own arm as if Narcissa bled her own arm. Bella looked to her sister and then over the unconscious woman in Fleur’s arms. Bella watched that black sludgy goop flop out of her arm and drop into the bowl. She watched it become more viscus, and then the black blood ran, to a dark red, and then the color of pure blood. Bella nodded and Narcissa gathered part of Hermione’s blood in a cup.

“Can I heal the wound?” Fleur asked and Bella nodded. Fleur cast a small healing spell, and then Bella looked at Narcissa. 

“Are you ready?” Narcissa asked and then Bella tilted her head back, used her wand to take her shirt from her torso. She was bare to the world before them. She didn’t want anything to get in the way. 

Narcissa crawled to her sister and straddled her thighs. Blue eyes met deep drown. Bella nodded. Narcissa plunged the dagger into Bella’s chest. Red, like rubies fell from the wound and then ran down the smooth hilt of the blade and straight into the cup. Bella grit her teeth, and then nodded. Narcissa pulled the blade from Bella’s chest. Bella lifted her wand and began another incantation. Slowly Bella’s wound healed to a small pink scar. Hermione’s cursed wound healed to faint white lines, barely a scar. Bella took the cup, sipped and immediately slipped into a Luna. Luna held the cup, afraid that would happen and gave it to Fleur. Fleur tilted Hermione’s head back and forced her to drink.

Fleur, Luna and Narcissa watched as Hermione’s wounds faded before their eyes. Then Narcissa looked to Bella. 

“Oh my,” she said looking at her sister. 

She took the dagger, and Bella’s wand from the bed as well as the cup of blood and placed it on the bedside table. Narcissa sat on the bed with the four other women. She could not take her eyes from Bella. She was gorgeous. Untainted by the years of darkness. She was healed. She looked to Hermione. So very young, yet so powerful. The young woman healed what could not be healed. She healed her sister. Narcissa’s brow furrowed. Let’s just hope her psyche is healed as well.

** Inside… hopefully for the last time **

Bella woke in her bed. She looked to the side and reached out for the emptiness beside her on reflex. She looked around. She smelled blood and tears. She stood and walked to the door. It opened, and then she looked left then right and went down the hall. She followed her feet, which seemed to follow the ever-strengthening scent of blood. She slipped down the stairs. And once there, she sighed. She knew where she had to go. She didn’t even pretend to sneak any longer.

Once to the ballroom she saw Hermione wrapped in pulsating red chains pinned to the floor with Bellatrix sitting on top of her as if she were a simple log in the woods. Hermione looked to her and then back to Bellatrix. Bella shook her head and sighed. 

“So, I have to fight myself to take back to soul inside of her?” Bella asked and then Bellatrix grinned wildly.

“Thought you would never ask,” Bellatrix stood and waved her wand back and forth.

“I haven’t a wand,” Bella said and then Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

“Its your dream you idiot,” Bellatrix scolded herself. Bella looked down to her hand but was surprised to see it wasn’t the gnarled wand she held for over 30 decades. No, it was the one she took from the family armory. Bellatrix lifted an eyebrow. They circled each other. One would cast the other would defend. Bellatrix smiled and Bella felt herself sighing into her own skin. This was her. She was a warrior. She was a protector. She was a … Black. 

Bella growled and unleashed hell on her unsuspecting counterpart. She drove her back and knocked her unconscious. She hopped on top of Bellatrix and cast the soul absorbing spell. But nothing happened. Bellatrix laughed. Bella looked at Hermione and the chains grew brighter. Bella pulled back and punched Bellatrix, knocking her head into the ground, knocking her out. She went to Hermione. She looked into Hermione’s eyes. 

“Hello Little witch. Please do not scream,” she waved a finite, and Hermione could now move. Hermione looked at her.

“You are not like you used to be, are you?” Hermione asked. Bella shook her head. 

“Believe it or not I am here to save you Hermione,” Bella said with a soft smile. Hermione blinked, swallowed, but nodded. 

Bella looked at the chains and reached for them her hands pulled back and looked at the blisters on her fingers. She looked down to Hermione. Noting there was no such irritation. She closed her eyes and cursed. Well fuck. This is going to suck. She reached out once more and placed her hands on the chain gritting, muttering the incantation without her wand. Her hands burned, and the smell of burning blistering flesh assaulted their senses. Bella blocked as much of it out as possible. She felt a hand on her cheek and her eyes slid open. She met soft caring brown eyes.

“Stop, Bella,” Hermione said, and Bella looked down and the chains were nowhere to be found. Bella looked at her hands and shook her head. Hermione looked down and winced. Hermione reached out but bell jerked them away.

“I was going to help,” Hermione said as she backed away slightly not sure of what she should or should not do. 

“Thank you, but I need this,” Bella said looking down and her damaged hands then looked up, “It will be fine, they will heal,” Bella looked into Hermione’s eyes, “We will both heal,” Bella said and Hermione tilted her head and could not for the life of her find a reason why she should not smile in return. Hermione looked around.

“How do we get out of here?” Hermione asked. There it is. The crux of it all.

“There is a part of the ritual, that I didn’t tell everyone,” Bella said, and Hermione backed away from Bella looking for a weapon, “No, Little Witch. It will be my cross to bear. I didn’t tell the others that if you do not forgive me, I can not go back,” Bella said and Hermione’s brow furrowed, then Bella reached out and touched Hermione’s arm, but jerked her hand back and winced.

“You have to mean it little love,” Bella said affectionately albeit painfully, and Hermione looked at Bella. 

“Why should I forgive you? You …you took so much from me?” Hermione asked and Bella sighed and plopped onto the floor feeling exhausted, and Hermione sat on the floor too. 

“You don’t have to. As soon as the ritual runs its course you will wake up. The day you can forgive me is the day I can wake up again. I won’t lie Hermione, but I won’t be running around,” Bella said, and Hermione noticed one major shift in Bella. She was Light. She was almost as airy as Fleur on a good day. She had a spring to her step, her eyes were clear, and she seemed to settle into her own skin and relax there. She didn’t seem like she was about to burst from her magic.

“What happened?” Hermione asked. Bella sighed and lay back on the marble floor.

“Well, you did. Something about what I did to you made me shift ever so slightly. I couldn’t put my finger on it. Was it remorse, or a sheer want or desire for you? I don’t know, but something inside of me flipped when you left the manor. Then once the Dark Lord died, it felt like part of me was ripped out. A dark twisted part. When I pulled my shattered arse from the castle after the battle, wondering how in the hell I was not dead, I turned myself into the ministry, snapped my own wand,” Bella took a deep breath.

“I wonder if I inadvertently made you into something similar to a horcrux,” Bella said, and Hermione swallowed. Hermione reached out for Bella and her hand found her shoulder.

“I didn’t feel, dark, heavy or evil. When Harry was running around, he felt a swirl of negative emotions,” Hermione said. Then Bella sat up.

“Maybe I placed what was left of my heart in the least likely of places,” Bella said and looked away. She looked around and sighed moving her feet back and forth like a kid. Hermione watched the woman and then Hermione moved her head trying to look into Bella’s eyes. The older woman kept evading her gaze.

“Look at me Bella,” Hermione said. Bella shyly looked at Hermione. They sat there and Hermione studied her like she was a bug under a magnifying glass.

“Do you want to hurt me anymore?” Hermione asked and Bella blinked and shook her head.

“Never, I have been asking myself over and over how I could have done what I did to you. I understand if you don’t want to or can’t forgive me Hermine. I was more than willing to spend the rest of my days in limbo with that bitch,” Bella said pointing to the unconscious Bellatrix. Hermione forgot all about her.

“What will happen to her?” Hermione asked. Bella grinned and looked to Hermione. I think we need a little girl time. Me on me. Discuss some very deep seeded issues we have,” Bella chuckled. Hermione smiled. 

“Do you want to hurt anyone anymore?” Hermione asked softly. Bella shook her head.

“I am actually surprised that you haven’t asked me if I will pick up my Death Eater corset, and Dark witch ways,” Bella laughed bumping Hermione and the girl chuckled.

“You have to admit this is a very large adjustment. But…” Hermione thought about her words, “I will trust you in time. I think I can forgive you, but Bella, don’t make me regret it,” Hermione whispered. Bella swallowed and nodded. Hermione slipped her arm around Bella and held her to her. “Thank you for saving me,” Hermione said rocking them back and forth.

“Anytime,” Bella said. They waited together watching Bellatrix on the floor across from them. They didn’t know it but they both slipped into the slumber. 

** Back **

Hermione opened her eyes and looked to the side. The same exact moment dark brown eyes opened and found her light brown. Hermione smiled, and Bella’s heart fluttered in her chest. Her hand came up to Hermione and Hermione grasped it. 

“Mon Dieu,” Fleur said and kissed Hermione’s temple rocking her back and forth. 

“Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much,” Luna whispered as Luna kissed the back of Bella’s head. 

Bella looked to her sister and their eyes held for long moments. Narcissa’s eyes became wet.

“Well come back Bella,” Narcissa said and Bella blinked at the warmth she felt from Narcissa’s words. She knew what Narcissa said. She knew it the moment Narcissa said it. She was restored. There was a knock on the door. Narcissa waved her wand and Bella was back in a tank top, and she waved her wand to the door. 

Draco came into the room with Minerva. Bella looked at her nephew, and her eyes swam. 

“Draco, come here,” Narcissa said and he walked up to his mother’s side. She took his hand, “I want you to meet your Aunt Bella, the real Bella,” Narcissa said and Draco looked her over. 

“I am sure we will have many things to talk about in the future. How does Christmas Hols sound to you?” Draco asked as he squeezed his mother’s hand. Narcissa’s smile lit up the room. 

“Anytime you want to talk Draco, I’ll be there,” Bella said, and then looked to the other figure in the room, “Professor,” Bella said narrowing her eyes. Minerva smiled.

“There is my Head Girl,” Minerva said as she looked Bella over, and Bellatrix swallowed and shook her head. 

“Not for a long time, but I think she might be making a comeback, if you are willing to help and accept the return,” Bella said, and Minerva nodded.

“Aye Lass. I’ll be there for you, but I must make it back to the castle. It must be going insane with our departure,” Minerva looked to Luna, “I’ll see you bright and early on Monday,” Minerva said, and Luna nodded. 

Hermione looked over.

“Care to tell me something?” Hermione asked.

“I asked Minerva for a job,” Luna asked. 

“Doing what?” Hermione asked.

“Gathering fresh potion ingredients from the Forbidden Forest and working with the creatures in the forest as a liaison of sorts so that we can bring back magical creatures class,” Luna said.

“Why? I thought you were happy working for the ministry for the magical creature control department,” Hermione asked.

“After seeing you, I realized I couldn’t leave you ever again,” Luna said, and then smiled as Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of red. Luna smiled but still held Bella. Bella smiled as she sat in this bed surrounded by such warmth and love. 

She looked up and looked into Narcissa’s gaze and followed it. The veela, eh. Well at least she is gorgeous. Bella shifted and winced and Narcissa’s hand flew out.

“I’m fine Cissy. I just want to sleep. Real good and honest sleep. I am rather excited to see what my dreams will bring me,” Bella said with a smile on her face. Hermione reached out.

“Nightmares will come and go. Don’t bottle them up. Talk about them, trust your family. They won’t reject you. I will not reject you,” Hermione said and then let go of Bella’s hand. Bella blinked and nodded. 

“So, I hear there is a Pen Pal system in place for people from opposite sides of the war,” Bella said and then looked away from the people around her, “May I write to you all?” Bella sked suddenly shy. 

There was a chorus of yes’s and of course’s. Bella smiled and sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned into Luna.

“You can stay forever you comfortable little witch,” Bella murmured. Hermione smiled, and Luna smirked. Luna waited for a moment, and then slipped out from behind the woman, and lay her down on the bed. Then slipped next to Hermione, in between the two witches. 

“May I stay right here for a while?” Luna asked as she nuzzled into Fleur’s hip. Fleur chuckled and moved out of the bed and gave Hermione to Luna. Hermione for once, nuzzled into Luna, seeking everything the witch could give to her. Luna smiled, and kissed Hermione’s cheek, and nuzzled her cheek with her nose. Soon they were gone to the realm of dreams. 

Fleur, Draco, and Narcissa walked from the room. Draco walked ahead stating he had a letter to write shaking his mother’s hand, and Narcissa smiled and nodded. She watched her son slip into the floo, then become engulfed by green flames. Narcissa turned to Fleur. The French woman would not waver in her gaze, she would not take her eyes from the woman before her. Narcissa was spellbound by those eyes. 

“Would you like some coffee. It has been a trying day, and I am unsure if it is over with yet,” Narcissa offered and Fleur nodded. Narcissa smiled and escorted them to the open day room in the alcove of the kitchen. It was full of windows. Narcissa sat in her chair, posture perfect, prim and proper. Fleur from a similar background mirrored her posture. Coffee was served by a house elf.

“Thank you Dio,” Narcissa said and smiled. The house elf smiled and scurried off.

“You treat them so well. Thank you,” Fleur said.

“Why are you thanking me?” Narcissa asked.

“Well, I come a background of creature blood. No matter what the creature is, we need to be treated with respect,” Fleur said and Narcissa nodded tapping her cup. 

“Just as Pureblooded Dark witches with crazy dark witch sisters need to be given a second chance?” Narcissa said. She felt her heartbeat in her chest. She knew she gave herself away if this was indeed her witch.

“Just as if someone’s wishes were to bridge gaps with their sons,” Fleur said from one of Narcissa’s letters. Narcissa felt her mouth open and the she shut it.

“Just as if some one’s roommate is almost saint like and worth saving,” Narcissa whispered. 

Fleur and Narcissa looked at each other. Fleur nodded. 

“Its you?” Narcissa asked and Fleur tilted her head and then took a deep breath.

“Please, be more specific,” Fleur held her breath, and her eyes bore into Narcissa’s. 

“Are you a woman who writes to me such delightful letters, and cares about my safety without ever had knowing me? Are you the one who lost her husband to the war? Are you the woman who makes me smile? Are you my Little Creature?” Narcissa whispered looking over her teacup her eyes wide and hopeful. 

Fleur placed her teacup down. Narcissa swallowed and tried to close off her gaze. She watched as Fleur slipped to the ground on her knees. She took Narcissa’s cup from her hands. Then Narcissa forgot to breathe as Fleur slowly, gently pushed the chair to the side, and slipped next to her knees, and pulled Narcissa into her arms. Narcissa being in the chair was higher up, and Fleur’s head rest on her shoulder over her breast, on her clavicle. Narcissa slowly slipped her hands up to Fleur’s back and treaded her fingers with Fleur’s silky hair as she rest her cheek to the top of Fleur’s head. After a moment they held each other tightly.

“I have wanted to hold you, protect you, and give you a shoulder to lean on ever since you sent that frantic letter about your sister,” Fleur took a breath, “I am happy I can do this for you now.”

Narcissa felt her entire body tense at the exclamation and then she sighed relaxing into Fleur’s warmth, her strong embrace. She let herself dream for a moment what it would be like to have these arms to fall into anytime she needed. She dreamed Fleur would be there always. Then her shoulders started to shake, and Fleur broke from the embrace, found tears on Narcissa’s cheeks. Fleur conjured a handkerchief and smiled.

“It will be alright my Dark Witch. I will be here for you until you no longer need me,” Fleur said drying Narcissa’s tears.

“That will never be possible my friend,” Narcissa said with a smile and then brought Fleur back to her chest smiling as Fleur wrapped her arms around her once more.

“I still want to write to you,” Fleur said against Narcissa’s shoulder.

“Of course. As do I,” Narcissa said softly smiling.

Fleur closed her eyes and let their warmth wash over them. It was bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of letters in this chapter so I had to make them bold and italicized so we can differentiate.
> 
> Enjoy

_**Bella,** _

_**I have received a few letters regarding some recent events. You saved Hermione Granger, and restored your soul. Bravo! I had a feeling when I carried you out of that lab that you were not lost to us.** _

_**Take this time to heal, Dear Bella. Solidify your bonds with your family, get affairs in order. Go on an island vacation. It doesn't matter, just take the time to heal. I am proud of you Bella.** _

_**I could not forget about you even if I wanted to. You make an impression. I will be by later in the week for tea. Owl me back with a decent time a few days out so our schedules do not clash.** _

_**I always knew you were great,** _

_**Kings** _

Bella smiled as she read the letter. She sat with a few letters on her desk. True to form the Hogwarts gang stuck to their word and wrote back or began their correspondence. It was liberating and exciting. It was like a constant line of chatter but getting Kingsley's letter made her smile softly. The others made her chuckle and grin, but for some reason his letter made her smile.

"A letter from the Minister?" Narcissa asked from nowhere and Bella started and sighed. She looked to Narcissa standing in front of her. They began to share Lucius's office, and it was big enough for two desks.

"What if it is?" Bella asked defensively. Narcissa smile and lifted her hands in the air.

"It wouldn't be horrible you know… to owl him regularly," Narcissa said as she slipped next to Bella. Bella sat in the chair, tilted her head back and looked up into Narcissa's eyes. It was about two weeks ago they where in a similar situation and Narcissa ran from her. Narcissa was trying. But she Bella made steps too. She waited for contact, she never reached out unless its directly in front of her sister and never too quickly. Narcissa still jumped reaching for her wand when Bella moved to face in her direction.

"Yes and taking a certain Veela out for coffee wouldn't be a horrible regularity either," Bella shot back with a knowing grin. Narcissa looked down and Narcissa narrowed her eyes. Then went to her desk.

"The Hogwarts Gang send their best," Bella said lifting four extra letters from her stack. Narcissa blinked and looked down. She only got three. She thumbed through the three and smiled. They were the only ones that mattered.

"Kings wants to come by at the end of the weeks. When is a good time and day?" Bella asked giving Narcissa the letter. Before it was like giving the letters to her jailer to make sure she wasn't planning escape, now it was an act of trust. Bella always liked to watch when Narcissa read her letters, and by extension Bella could read, some of hers. Narcissa was highly private and the letters between her and Fleur were Narcissa's alone.

"Any time he is available we are not busy people, Bells," Narcissa said and Bella huffed and grumbled as she wrote Kinsley back wondering if Thursday around three would be appropriate. Not to early in the day where he could not get anything done at work, and not to late to indicate a date. Bella froze.

Narcissa was about to open the letter from Hermione, she always read Hermione's, Draco's and then Fleur's letters in that order. Narcissa was smirking at getting one over on her older sister when she heard nothing, but silence coming from Bella's side of the office. Their desks faced each other, smack against the other and Narcissa had a clear view if she ever wanted. Narcissa looked up and saw her sister frozen.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked. Bella's brow furrowed and she put her quill in the holder and slouched back.

"I had a fucked-up thought Narcissa and for the next few moments I don't need you laughing at me," Bella said and Narcissa put the letter down and gave Bella her undivided attention.

"When I was thinking of Thursday at three in the afternoon I was thinking it was not to early to where did not have to throw away his whole afternoon at work, and it was early enough to were it could not be misconstrued at a date," Bella spewed her thoughts as she blinked at the parchment.

"Oh," Narcissa said. Then Bella's head snapped to her.

"Oh? That's all you have for me. Even if he was interested, I would be political suicide for him. Come on, just my name strikes fear into all of Brittan's wizarding community and they would never trust a minister who's fucking the Dark Lord's right-hand wench," Bella groaned and scrubbed her hands with her face.

"Bella, I think he is capable of making those decisions, but I do see where you are coming from. I am not as notorious as you are, and people still part the ways in crowds for me. I don't have many honest and trustful business partners. We are constantly cutting each other's throat, and just because my name is Malfoy, and before that Black people automatically assume, I am evil. Those minions in the crowd never knew I was dropping breadcrumbs for that idiotic Order to follow," Narcissa huffed.

"You betrayed us?" Bella asked with wide eyes. And then Narcissa lifted her brow, "Of course you did with Harry, but I never knew you tried to bring about our downfall," Bella looked at Narcissa, and they stared at each other. Narcissa and Bella never had this conversation.

"When?" Bella asked.

"As soon as you blasted my hip and tried to use Draco as a Crucio practice dummy," Narcissa gritted hoping her tone told Bella of how fir she was. Bella looked at her.

"I am proud of you," Bella whispered then cleared her throat, "So, Thursday at three?" Bella asked and Narcissa nodded as if they concluded business, but inside part of Narcissa rejoiced, but another part told her not to get too comfortable. It was Bella after all. She picked up her letters.

_**Narcissa,** _

_**Everything is going so smoothly here at school. Draco, as you have figured out, is my best guy friend. We hated each other for years, but it was this pen pal program that drew us closer together. I am happy that this is doing the same for us.** _

_**I have a question. How has Bella truly been? Her letters are witty and sarcastic. She seems like a positively delightful woman, but I can't sometimes get that day out of my mind. It is hard to distinguish between that Bellatrix, and this Bella. Is Bella truly doing as well as her letters indicate? I feel responsible for letting her free. I don't know if she told you this, but it was my forgiveness inside of our minds that allowed her to go free. If I did not forgive her, she would be stuck in a coma until I did forgive her. Call it old war paranoia, but she makes me nervous from time to time.** _

_**On a happier note, Draco seems to have brightened up. Since your correspondence, he is much happier, and relaxed. He constantly flirts with me about claiming one of my blondes or he will just have to begin courting me. Your son is positively charming. Luna sometimes growls at him and he is set in place.** _

_**Luna told me to tell you that she wishes to visit you and Bella. In their short time together, Luna feels she found, and I quote, 'A beautiful soul to sleep with.' I honestly think given time they would be the greatest of friends no matter their varied backgrounds.** _

_**Oh yes, on more thing. Thank you for continuing with the pen pal program. Fleur loves getting your letters. She is brightening up, like a flower opening in summer. Thank you.** _

_**Until Next time,** _

_**Hermione** _

Narcissa sighed. She did not know about that stipulation in Bella's quest to heal Hermione and get her soul back.

"Bella. When were you going to tell me that Hermione forgave you to get you out of living in a coma?" Narcissa asked and Bella froze.

"Never," Bella whispered.

"You do realize that makes her almost solely responsible for you after me, right?" Narcissa said and Bella lowered her head and pressed her forearms on the desk and clenched her hands.

"I want to be good Cissy," Bella said.

"But…" Narcissa edged on.

"But I am not a good person, and you know that. All I can do is try. Live each day, one at a time, and do what Kings would do, or you, or even Little Luna… or not, she is weird and I love her for it, but not sure if I can even get that weird," Bella smiled thinking about Luna. Narcissa watched this and saw that Hermione was right. Luna and Bella were very compatible in the weirdest of ways.

"Hermione told me Bella, please don't make her regret it," Narcissa said softly. Bella nodded.

"She told me the same thing, when we were inside. I promised to do my best," Bella sighed, "Can we build a room, where it's like a stress room, like the Room of Requirement? Sometimes I just get the urge to destroy a whole room. Get caught up in the frenzy of it. Let it all out. Maybe even with a dueling platform where we can exercise?" Bella asked.

"I have more rooms here that I can shake a stick at. How about we take the third-floor east wing, knock down some walls, and make an arena?" Narcissa offered, "I think Draco would love that. Call it my Christmas gift to you both," Narcissa offered, and Bella smiled.

"That would be grand," Bella reached across their desks and stretched between the two sisters. Bella's palm was facing up, and Narcissa tilted her head, and then sighed, she gave her sister a low five. They were not that far out of global gestures to know that this one simple slap of hands, was the easiest way for them to convey their support, and approval.

_**Dearest Mother,** _

_**I would like to be honest with you, I have enjoyed writing you. Our letters are not long, but I don't feel I have to give you a novel to tell you I miss you. I have concluded I was not completely fair. Hermione and I have spent many evenings talking about that day. She is a wonderfully logical woman, and makes me see through the shite of the horrible situation we were all in.** _

_**So, I Draco Malfoy, forgives his mother Narcissa Malfoy, if she forgives me to. Can we strive to rebuild our bridges? Can we learn how to trust one another again? I missed you immensely.** _

_**Your Son,** _

_**Draco.** _

Narcissa placed Draco's on the desk and smiled with wet blue eyes. Of course, she would do anything he would want to rebuild their relationship. He is all she has left.

Except for… Narcissa swallowed and thumbed the letter in her hands. She waited thought.

"Bella," Narcissa said and gave Bella her two letters. Yes, she thought that Bella needed to read the one from Hermione. She watched as Bella read the letter and when she was finished, she sighed.

"I think you need to begin an acquaintanceship with Hermione," Narcissa said.

"Acquaintanceship? How high society cold of you. She and I are so much more than that. She is special to me, Cissy, and I think it is time to reach out to my savior," Bella said resolute with a touch of pride to her lips, "She wrote to me as well asking how I have been, how I have been coping? I should have thought to ask my jailer how I was really behaving," Bella chuckled bitterly. Narcissa let the remark slide.

"Would you like to be friends with your victim?" Narcissa asked. She saw Bella wince.

"Damn you Cissy," Bella said hurt but Bella was nothing if not realistic, and she stood and began to pace in front of their desks. "Is it horrible if I said yes?" Bella asked looking up to Narcissa. Narcissa took a breath and let it out.

"You fucked that girl up," Narcissa said and Bella blinked. Narcissa usually didn't lower herself to the common profanities of the common masses, "But that is between you and the girl. She is a saint. I hate saints Bella, but she seems genuine. I am just afraid you would hurt her. Drove her progress backwards. Fleur told me she is back to two nightmares a week and they have not been lasting the entire night," Narcissa said and Bella nods.

"We still have those dreams together. They are not as brutal. I save her, or she saves me, but we are there together, and will be. I think there will always be a tie or link to Hermione, and for once I don't think the link is in her," Bella said and Narcissa learned forward.

"Explain Bellatrix Black. What did you do, aside from the obvious?" Narcissa gritted.

"I think her magic, it was so strong, it took my soul piece, and enveloped in in her own magic, and soul. When I took it back, I cast that counter curse to make sure the entire soul piece was out, and the curse was broken, but I think a part of her spiritual residue came back with my soul piece. It might be why I am so much more calm, lucid. Hell, yes, I would love to destroy a room, but I asked first. I never used to do that. I think she did it on purpose," Bella said.

"Once again explain," Narcissa asked softer this time.

"There was a moment just before I took the broken the chains and absorbed my soul back that her hand on my cheek was a soft warmth. I think she gave me a soft, pure love in that moment. This girl, this woman… Are you sure she isn't an angel?" Bella asked looking at Narcissa.

"No, she is a saint, as I have said," Narcissa smiled, "Do you want to give it back?" Narcissa asked and Bella shook her head.

"I do want to know if she was aware of what she did, so I think you are right. I need to reach out to her. Besides, Luna wrote and would love to meet up and take me to bed. I have many mixed feelings about that, and because it is Luna, I have no idea what she is talking about," Bella said and Narcissa grinned.

"You have to invite the two over. Maybe…" Narcissa paused, and Bella looked to her little sister.

"Maybe we can invite the teachers and the school nurse over for an evening, dinner parties can be fun," Bella said and Narcissa nodded.

"Yes, but I do believe you need to talk to Hermione," Narcissa said as she pointed to her older sister. Bella nodded and then sighed.

"I want food. Are you hungry?" Bella asked.

"I can eat… Dio…" Narcissa began but once the little elf came into the office Bella cut Narcissa off.

"I want to do a random act of kindness Dio, can you show me how to fix a proper lunch?" Bella asked and the elf looked to Narcissa and Narcissa nodded. Bella looked to Narcissa and smiled and followed the little elf out.

Narcissa bit her lip as she finally held her letter from Fleur. She didn't know if the little Veela knew of exactly how touched she was by her display in the kitchens that first meeting, but it struck as resonating cord within Narcissa that has not seized from singing. She swallowed and popped the flap and opened the letter.

_**My Dearest Dark Witch,** _

_**I have no idea how to begin this letter. We have both been busy with our correspondence so much so that our letters seem dry, and distant, no matter how many letters we exchanged daily or weekly. I missed our anonymity to an extent, but now that I know who you are, you know who I am, we can't take it back.** _

_**We have drifted my Dark Witch and I hope it is not due to finding out each other's identities. I hope it is not due to the way we held each other seeking warmth and solace in the wake of a war, and then in the wake of a family crisis. I hope it is not because I was married when I looked at you with an unwavering gaze. I hope it is not because I am a woman when I knelt before you, and took you into my arms, and prayed you would hold me back.** _

_**I never lied to you in our letters. I wanted to reach out an protect you. I wanted to be there for you when you needed me. Your words touched some distant depth of my heart that had not been touch in a very long time. I will be some Gryffindor fool and be brave. I would like to invite you, My Dark Witch, to dinner.** _

_**Always,** _

_**Your Little Creature** _

Narcissa couldn't wait as she sprang forward and took her good paper, and her blue ink.

_**My Little Creature,** _

_**I think you started your letter phenomenally well. I found the breath stolen from my chest, and my heart flutter making my chest clench. It is true our letters have been distant, and partially because it is that we found out who the other is.** _

_**Nevertheless… My beautiful creature…** _

_**It was never due to the way you held me, surrounded me in warmth. It was never due to the way I melted into your arms and breathed you in like a fresh start. It was never due to a crisis, family or otherwise. It will never have anything to do with you being widowed and slipping to the most gorgeous blue I had ever lay witness to. It was never due to the way your eyes watched me, never let go of my moments, and when I close them, I could still feel them on me. Not it was never because of you focus and unwavering gaze. Finally, my Dear, it will never have anything to do with you showing me respect, kneeling before a broken yet healing woman afraid to frighten her away, and then displayed such gentle compassion when you consoled me, wrapping me in your strength.** _

_**I never lied in my letters to you when I told you of my hopes and fears. I found that I could not imagine a world with out your kind words, your sympathy, and your support. Your words gave me back something I thought I lost along time ago. Your words gave me back the ability to feel.** _

_**At this moment in time I will be brave, and we can be fools together. I accept your invitation, My Little Creature.** _

_**In My Thoughts,** _

_**Your Dark Witch** _

Narcissa put her quill back and stared at the letter and then Bella came in carrying a tray with Dio behind her to make sure he cleaned up any mess she might has spilled. Narcissa smiled as she watched her sister try to serve lunch. Narcissa took her bowl of soup, bread, and wide, and waited for Bella. They looked to the other, smiled, and began.

Narcissa looked once more to the later that was pushed to the side so as not to get her lunch on it by accident. She swallowed her soup, and then gulped her wine. She hoped it was not too revealing.

"Bella… here, these letters never read them unless I give them to you," Narcissa said and held the letter out for Bella and Bella blinked and nodded. Narcissa watched the expressions flit across Bella's face.

"Holy fuck, Cissy she…" Narcissa held up her hand and then slid her reply across the desk. She left her food alone and watched as Bella blinked.

"Yes, you witch, send that right fucking now," Bella said all smiles.

"Not too much?" Narcissa asked.

"After what I just read, hell no," Bella said. Narcissa smiled and put the written letter aside.

It felt getting her big sister's opinion on something. It felt like she wasn't alone in everything. Her eyes shifted to the letter. She smiled. She wasn't alone anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Kingsley came to the manor at 3 o'clock on Thursday and he smiled when he saw his… friend. She looked much better, brilliant actually. Healthy Bella was a gorgeous Bella. She walked to him, and he smirked when he noticed she chose to run about barefoot, and in muggle pants, and a sweater.

"Someone steal your boots?" Kingsley jokes. She smiled but narrowed her eyes.

"No, but bare feet can be liberating," Bella shot back. They stood apart from the other, and Kingsley smiled.

"You look great," Kingsley said and Bella scoffed. She walked to the large man and just as in Black Hall that day she simply walked until her forehead hit his chest. His arms lifted and held her tightly. Bella sighed and then brought her arms up and around his waist. She eased into her embrace, and before she knew it, she clutched him to her tightly, grabbing the back of his robes. He held her tightly and lifted his head when he saw Narcissa in the doorway watching the two on the steps of the mansion. Bella broke away. Her face red, and her eyes on the ground.

"Get in there. I won't take up too much of your time," Bella muttered. Kingsley knew not to push her. Hell, she could hex him with her wandless magic, and he was not in the mood to get into a pissing match with the tiny witch.

"Ah, Narcissa, it is good to see you," he smiled and Bella softly smirked as she heard his booming tone resonate off the grounds.

"As always, it is a pleasure to see you Minister," Narcissa said as she turned and led the way to the sitting room.

Tea was already waiting as the three moved to their perspective spots. Narcissa took an armchair and settled in as Kingsley and Bella shared the sofa. Narcissa watched the man serve Bella her tea, smile on her, and then Bella blinked somewhat confused.

Dio popped into the sitting room, and walked to Narcissa, and gave her a small stack of envelopes. Narcissa thumbed through them and separated them into two piles. She stood with a smiled and handed over a small stack of envelopes to Bella.

"Hogwarts Gang, my dear," Narcissa said with a small smile. Bella's smile grew over her lips as she took the envelopes and looked at the handwriting of each envelope smiling.

"Kingsley, I have my own business to take care of if you don't mind me being a very horrible hostess, I think I can leave you in Bella's hands," Narcissa smiled as the Minister waved her off with a smile. Narcissa walked from the room and Kingsley smiled.

"Hogwarts Gang?" Kingsley asked causing Bella's eyes to shot up to him and she blinked and handed over her letters with a frown. Kingsley reached for them but placed his hands over hers.

"I don't need to read your mail Bella. I am here to check up on you, share a few moments with you, and enjoy having tea with you," Kingsley said and Bella pulled back slowly.

"They are a good group of kids, Kings. I am beginning a relationship with my nephew, I grew rather fond of a crazy blonde that sees imaginary animals, and then…" Bella paused as she frowned once more.

"Hermione Granger," Kingsley said softly. Bella nodded.

"You did a good thing. You set right a very egregious wrong," Kingsley said and Bella shook her head and stood.

"You were there when I told the Soul Healer what I did. All of it. You were there when I told the healer exactly what I did to… her," Bella whispered and Kingsley simply sat there and sipped his tea watching Bella process. Then Bella whipped around.

"How can you stand to sit there? How can you look at me with affection and support me? How can you…" Bella's breathing hitched and Kingsley shot to his seat and pulled Bella to him as she was about to lose consciousness.

Narcissa walked briskly to the parlor. She heard the raised voices just as Dio popped in to alert her of Bella's episode. Narcissa walked to the Wizard and Witch as Bella began to curl in on herself. Narcissa tried with all her might to get her to unclench her arms from her knees. She left her alone and Kingsley stood and Narcissa looked to Dio.

"Watch her, and let me know if her status changes," Narcissa led Kingsley to the office and he sat in one of the chairs.

"What happened?" she asked as she brought him a tumbler of firewhiskey.

"We were talking, the subject changed to Hermione Granger. She asked me how I could sit there, supporting her, knowing what I know," Kingsley told her matter of fact.

"What exactly do you know?" Narcissa whispered closing her eyes.

"Everything," Kingsley said and Narcissa opened her eyes and their gazes clashed.

"Everything? Even what she did to that girl? Everything she did to her?" Narcissa asked and Kingsley nodded. Narcissa took a breath and then exhaled, "And you still care about her?" Kingsley nodded.

"I care about the woman inside of the devil. I care about a woman who came to me shattered," Kingsley placed his tumbler on the table and stood, "she clearly needs more help, but she is doing spectacularly, considering," Kingsley said and then he walked back to the sitting room.

He looked at Bella from the doorway. He watched her as she went into a nearly catatonic state.

"How often does this happen?" he asked as Narcissa stood next to him.

"Not nearly as often as it used to. Hermione is her trigger, sends her backsliding but she doesn't deserve an easy way out Kingsley. She deserves her mental hell for what she put the girl through, not to mention every other person's life she shattered," Narcissa sighed and then walked toward her sister. Kingsley watched.

Narcissa sighed as she watched Bella completely close off from her. She looked around and found her letters. Narcissa grasped them, looked and found Kingsley and nodded toward a seat on the sofa. She opened the first.

**Bella,**

**I hope you are well. This has been a grueling week. Already I had a child accidently explode their goblet when they tried to turn it into a teapot. How do you explode metal? Seriously, oh Brightest Witch of Your Age, how does one blow up metal?**

**Narcissa invited us to a dinner party there at the mansion. I would like to tell you I am delighted to attend. Who will be there? Will it be one of those huge Society affairs? Those make me nervous. I don't really like a lot of people, and crowds have always made me uncomfortable.**

**I guess it goes back to never really fitting in. I was spurned for having a brain. Go figure, haha.**

"I never would have thought that about little witch," Bella said and Narcissa looked up to see Bella looking at her, "she always seems so strong, so sure of herself. Her power could make any pureblood tremble before her," Bella whispered.

Narcissa nodded. Alright she was coming out of it, she was coming back. Narcissa lifted up the letter silently asking if she wished for her to continue, and Bella wandless accioed a blanket and nodded. Kingsley continued to watch silently pleased at what he saw. Narcissa settled back and pulled all the letters with her and set them to the side. She cleared her throat.

**I never really knew what a friend was until Harry ran into a girl's bathroom to save me from a mountain troll on Halloween in our first year. He didn't have to do that, but he did and immediately a bond formed and we had each other's back. Of course, you know the story of how well we worked as a team. Ron was there, supporting when he could, but it really was Me and Harry.**

**I Digress, these letters tend to do that with me. I just begin to ramble. Luna just came in and asked when we were all going to sleep together. She took to you for some reason. I think it is because of exactly who she is. She is innocent, and divinely gorgeous. I am in love with her. How does one simply describe the person that has enraptured your senses, your heart, and soul? Merlin, don't get me started on what she does to my mind. I never really understood the word captivated until I met her, and then saw her later, in that dreaded year.**

**Speaking of interesting phenomenon, why are we still dreaming together? I do enjoy saving one another, but I thought we were unbound. Do you have any thoughts on this?**

**I will close on those thoughts. I feel I have revealed too much for one letter. Hope you are dreaming better when we are not tied. I hope your days are gentle and pleasant.**

**Always,**

**Hermione**

Narcissa folded the letter and held it for Bella and her sister reached out and snatched the paper to her as if it was one of her dearest possessions. Narcissa watched her for a second and then reached for another letter but she was stopped.

"You don't have to read any more," Bella said and her dark eyes caught Narcissa, "This helped. Why did you choose to read Hermione's letter?" Bella asked as she glanced down and ran her eyes over Hermione's script. Narcissa sighed.

"She will try to forgive you for things that should never be forgiven," Narcissa said softly. Bella's eyes clenched closed and she sighed. "You don't deserve it Bella," Narcissa said softly, and swallowed when she watched Bella uncurl and lean forward with her elbows on her knees. She looked into her hands and then shook them out.

"You are right," Bella whispered.

"Of course, I am," Narcissa smiled and Bella smiled back, "But she is willing to try Bella. So, with this, you should try too. You are doing good. But remember, you have a lifetime of trials ahead of you. I will be there with you. Sometimes I will support you, sometimes I will not. You are my sister, I love you, but gods Bella, I will never go against what is right ever again. I will never back the wrong side if I can help it ever again," Narcissa spoke to her sister. For Bella it was one of many reality checks, for Bella it was a reminder, for Kingsley it was a shock.

"I will do my best. I will earn it Cissy. I will earn her forgiveness," Bella seemed to vow. Narcissa nodded handed her sister her letters, stood and left.

"I didn't know you were corresponding with so many people," Kingsley said smiling softly. Bella nodded and he smiled, "This is good Bella," he stood and then walked to her, "It is time I take my leave," Kingsley grasped Bella's shoulder and turned from the woman in the chair and touched the doorknob. He didn't even hear her move, but when her body slammed into his, her arms wrapped around his body. He froze.

"Thank you, Kings," Bella whispered in the middle of his back. Kingsley placed his hands on hers over his chest. He held them, clutched them and she squeezed back.

"I am here for you Bella," Kingsley said softly but from where Bella's face was, she felt the rumble of his voice through his back. She smiled and nodded. She would not question. She would not wonder why. She would accept. She let him go and he turned to look at her and then they shared a look. Once again, she walked straight into his frame, forehead hit his chest. He smiled and he embraced Bella once more and she sighed. She didn't hug him back but he knew she was not one for much affection. She did more than enough in the afternoon. He accepted it and he moved from her and Dio walked him to the apparation point. Bella watched her friend go. Then she walked to the office.

She saw Narcissa sitting in her chair, head back looking out a window, her letters unopened. Bella walked toward her sister and cleared her throat. Narcissa blinked with a start and turned to see Bella. Bella walked closer to Narcissa.

"May I hug you?" Bella asked and Narcissa nodded. Bella bent down, embraced her sister. Narcissa's hands came up patted her back. It wasn't a full embrace, but it was better than it was.

"Thank you," Bella said as she walked to her desk and sat down. She accioed her letters and then looked to Narcissa, "You haven't read them yet?" Bella asked as she reached for the next one on top from… Draco.

"No, I like to be in a better headspace when I read them," Narcissa whispered. Then she sighed and stood up, "I need, I want to get out of here. Would you like to come with me?" Narcissa asked. Bella blinked and sighed.

"Diagon Alley?" Bella asked and Narcissa almost chuckled at how petrified Bella was of the crowd.

"No Love, I was thinking closer to Hogwarts," Narcissa said.

"Why now?" Bella asked as she stood.

"I need to see my son," Narcissa replied, but she didn't tell Bella she needed to see a set of blue eyes she could not escape from.

"What am I to do? Sit in Hogsmeade waiting? I doubt Minerva will let me on campus," Bella asked and then Narcissa sighed and paused. Bella was right. Her shoulders dropped and then she lifted them up.

"I am sorry, I was not thinking. We can stay here," Narcissa walked back to the desk but was caught. Narcissa yanked her wrist from Bella, her eyes alight with rage, and her wand out. Bella lifted her hand.

"I was only going to tell you to go, I can have Dio babysit me. Besides I have letters to reply to. Shall I expect you home for dinner?" Bella said as Narcissa lowered her wand and then sighed.

"Yes. I just need…" Narcissa narrowed her eyes as her words escaped her.

"Out. I get it. I'll see you soon, Love," Bella said and Narcissa nodded.

Once she was ready, she walked to the apparation point and sighed. She felt the twisting jerk through space and sighed when she looked up at the castle. Yes, she wanted to see her son. But she Needed to see Fleur.

**Hermione and Luna**

Luna and Hermione were in bed. True it had been weeks since the last episode with Bela but they found contentment in each other's arms through the nightmares through the dreams they found their hearts wanted more at a time of chaos. Luna was curled around Hermione listening to her breathe. Listening to the sounds of everything about her even the way she shuffled in the sheets, the way her heartbeat below Luna's ear. Luna cannot help but more and more in love with the woman in her arms.

"Stop," said Hermione, "I can hear you thinking. Tell me what it is you're thinking I want to know everything."

"Nothing. I just love you so much. When I was with you and Bella at the manor it felt like part of me was missing when I could not save you. It was eating me alive letting Bella have that," Luna said.

Hermione flipped over into her lover's arms. They had not done more than anything but cuddle, heavy petting and endless kisses but Hermione wondered what kept her strange love from delving deeper. Face to face Hermione can't help but sigh. Hermione lifted her hand to Luna's cheek and Luna closed her eyes and exhaled. Hermione slipped forward and then inched closer. Her lips clamped onto Luna's as she eased Luna onto her back. Luna's hands slipped up Hermione's back, and into her frizzy brown hair. Hermione didn't push, she refused to push, but Merlin, Luna's lips tasted sweet like fruit, and air damp from an afternoon shower

"Hermione, Please," Luna whispered as she eased from Hermione and Hermione let her go. Hermione placed her head in the crook of Luna's neck. Luna sighed. Luna pulled out her wand and gave it to Hermione. Hermione pulled from Luna and sat up. She sat there and took the wand looking down on Luna. Luna took a breath, closed her eyes, and then crossed her ankles, and placed an arm under head, lounging like a cat.

"So, my love, why did you give me your wand?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

"Listen to it," Luna said and Hermione scoffed. Luna's endless blue eyes opened half way and she smiled. She reached up and placed the wand handle to Hermione's ear, and then pulled back.

"Luna, I can't see or hear things like you do. Just tel…" Hermione was stopped mid-sentence. She heard something.

It was a whisper on the wind, a whisper in the air, and then Hermione gasped. Hermione shot her eyes open. She looked down at the wand. She held the wand to her ear once more, and closed her eyes, and focused, she barely breathed.

Hermione didn't hear words, but she heard feelings. Vocalized emotion in a way a person with a tied tongue could not even believe to speak their hearts depths. Hermione wanted to blink as the words washed over her, the feelings flowed into her, but her eyes were already closed. Then she felt the backs of fingers on her cheek. Hermione's eyes opened. Luna looked up at her, stroking her cheeks with those spindly fingers. Luna's hand came away shining.

"Never cry for the way I feel for you my love," Luna said and then smiled, "If those Nargles fester too long in those ears, they will make a home and that will not be good," Luna smirked. Hermione shook her head and gave back the wand.

"Speaking of Nargles, why can't I see them?" Hermione asked smiling then saw Luna's smiled waver and then take a sigh.

"I have a hard time loving Hermione," Luna said looking to the ceiling, "No that's not right. I have a hard time believing I could be loved, completely," Luna said. Hermione went to speak but Luna shook her head and looked to Hermione's brown eyes and pleased with her brown. Hermione nodded.

"With all of my 'antics' and my strange demeanor it was easiest to wall up these insecurities. Power, bloodlines, and purity. It's a joke, and you know this. You are the most powerful witch I know and you were a muggle born," Luna looked to Hermione.

"I make do Luna," Hermione said swiping tears away.

"Yes, and I think it is time to tell you where I come from, were we, at the very most the Lovegoods," Luna said and Hermione blinked rapidly and nodded. She has waited for a while for this.

"We come from aliens, from outer space. We crashed in Roswell New Mexico, and we ran as fast as we could," Luna said.

Hermione pulled back slightly and blinked. She blinked again as she watched to woman in her bed lounging just like a … regular girl. Hermione swallowed as she rubbed her hands over her jeans. Luna's hand fell to hers and it took a lot for her not to flinch away. She looked into Luna's face, and her eyes slipped over her lips. Hermione sighed. She reached out her hand and clasped Luna's and shook it lovingly.

"Just kidding," Luna said lightly.

Hermione's eyes snapped right back to Luna's as Luna laughed Mirthfully. Hermione gaped at her laughing love and growled and pushed her from the bed and sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Hermione still heard gleeful laughter coming from the ground. She rolled her eyes and crawled over the edge of the bed, and peered over. Luna curled into a ball of limitless ab clenching laughter. Hermione looked at her face and then she couldn't help it she laughed too hanging over the side of the bed. Luna lifted up and caught Hermione's lips.

"You are Not an alien from outer space?" Hermione asked against her Luna's lips.

"No, but we do come from a line a wood nymph I think we need to have a conversation about," Luna said and Hermione pulled back and then slipped to the other side of the bed. Luna jumped up onto the bed beaming. "By the way, I love you so much for accepting an 'alien' as your lover. You are a wonderful woman," Luna smirked. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I love you, you dolt," Hermione huffed. Luna nodded dreamily.

"Now please tell me this tale," Hermione said impatiently narrowing her brow.

"Magic didn't begin in England, the original 28 were not the first witches and wizards to come to England. There were magical creatures, magic users. Those families, mine included where the ones who unified in a time of great strife, against Morgan Le Fey. We took her magic. She had so much we divided it into the families. The reason why I said Blood purity and Original 28 being a joke is because My family, well we have been here longer and our lineage goes beyond Le Fey," Luna paused watching Hermione.

"I always thought that was bollacks. Please continue," Hermione said with a smile. Luna smiled.

"We are from a bit further back," Luna said and then Hermione lifted a brow. Luna smiled and scoffed rolling her eyes, "Alright, WAY back. An Appletree nymph saw an injured man. She nursed him back to health. She was afraid of man. They always took or destroyed, but this man never did. He accepted her help, even tried to repay her, but he could not," Luna said.

"Why not? Surely…" Hermione was rendered quiet by Luna's gaze. Hermione pulled her fingers across her lips in a universal symbol of zipping her lips shut. Luna nodded.

"He swore he would repay her so we went before the gods," Luna took a gulp, "He went to a Temple of Demeter, and bent before her image. She actually came to him. She explained to him she was goddess of the harvest not a close associate to the nymphs but the Goddess Artemis was a good Goddess to speak to about his issue. She gave him a gift of the gods to protect himself in a vine ring," Luna paused Hermione was enraptured. So, she continued.

"So, the man pilgrimaged to Artemis's temple. He was bone weary, tired, and spent. It took in three years to find his way. He did not know that the gods detoured the man, but Demeter took pity on him for his cause was just. Once there he slowly bent to his knees and raised his voice and told the image before him how he wished to repay the kindness of an applewood nymph. A man or woman is bound by the treads of kindness to repay kindness. He shouted to the statue and she appeared to the man. She looked at him and she sighed. She told him she looked into his heart, and he was a good man. The rode was a trial for him. His flaxen hair was now platinum, his features were worn, and older, and his heart tired was not bitter. She gave him a gift of the gods," Luna stopped.

"What was the gift?" Hermione whispered. Hermione was shocked speechless as she listened to the Lovegood origin story. It was unreal, it was…magical.

"The nymph," Luna whispered. Hermione recoiled.

"Please tell me…" Hermione began and Luna shook her head and smiled.

"Lovegoods are wonderful lovers," Luna winked at Hermione, "Shall I continue?" Luna asked.

"You better this should be made into a movie," Hermione said and Luna cocked her head but smiled confused at Hermione urging.

"Artemis offered the nymph to him. They kneeled beside each other, looking on the goddess. The man looked to the nymph. I cannot take what you offer. You are the goddess of virginity, not marriage. And if I were to take this wonderful creature it would be of her own free will and under the laws of marriage, the man said. Artemis lifted an eyebrow. She smiled on him as she walked to the nymph. She asked the nymph if she wished to be bound to this man, wedded, and have a family and live in a life of love. The nymph nodded and bowed her head, but the man stopped her and looked at the nymph."

"I only wanted to repay you, not bind you, not take you or wed you. Tell me, what do you desire the man asked and the nymph looked at him and then spoke with kindness and affection. I wish to let you repay me by giving me a happy family, full of love and wonderment. We will love good, and well. The man sighed and looked to Artemis. If it is as the goddess and the lady deems then I will love this woman."

"Artemis sanctioned their marriage. Gave them a villa far from the likes of man, and they had many children, their children had children, and then a Veela got caught up in the mix, as well as an elf," Luna smiled as she went through her tree.

"So, you see Hermione, it's a joke. The Blacks could be descendants of Cerberus the three-headed- dog, and it would not make them any more powerful than…" Luna swallowed.

"You," Hermione whispered.

"Our worth and wealth goes back eons Hermione. We want for nothing. We need nothing. Why do you think Daddy was able to make the Quibbler and still stand the losses? It was a bloody hobby," Luna chuckled. Hermione smiled uneasily.

"So, I am in love with a woman with a fortune unfounded because you don't care?" Hermione asked and Luna shifted and nodded.

"OH, thank gods," Hermione said and Luna's eyes shot up, "I don't give a good god damn if you are wealthy, or a werewolf, I only want you," Hermione said and Luna smiled giddily.

"Now you know that due to my nymph heritage, it dominates in our blood. Just as a person with veela blood, no mater how diluted, is a Veela," Luna said.

"So, you are a nymph, and because of those ties you can see things not everyone else can?" Hermione asked and Luna nodded.

"There is one thing," Luna said and Hermione pulled back, "Intimacy is strange. One taste," Luna blushed, "and you will be mine and I will be yours… for all time. So, I carefully chose who I fell in love with. I waited for years Hermione. Wondering if it would change, but it never did. When I talked to you on that carriage pulled by Thestrals no one but me could see, when you caught your self-calling me looney," Luna said smiling Hermione's eyes went into her hair line blushing, "I have loved you for a very long time. I just needed to be sure you loved me the same way," Luna whispered.

"So, you are a…." Hermione gestured with her hands and Luna nodded. Hermione's eyes softened. She took Luna's Hands. She hated this part. She didn't want to divulge this until much later.

"The only person to …" Hermione couldn't say it. Tears clouded her vision and Luna's slid Hermione's stray hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Bella," Luna whispered, as she clasped Hermione's cheek. Hermione pitched forward over her own crossed legs. Luna slipped from her position and curled around Hermione.

She cradled her, she let her cry her tears of healing she had only precious few moments to purge. Her sobs filtered into careens of wails and soon the door opened and Fleur looked in on them and looked to the bed. Hermione was compacted in on herself and Luna rocked her back and forth. Fleur lifted a brow in question and Luna rolled her eyes much as Hermione would and nodded. Fleur went to her friend. She slipped onto the bed and Luna eased her down. Hermione never let her go. She pressed her body to Luna's and when they finally lay down Fleur contoured her body to Hermione's and then the sobbing, the gut-wrenching cries slowly subsided.

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked.

"Just remembering old war wounds and how they still pierce our hearts and mind," Luna said and Fleur nodded. She knew what that meant. She sighed as she curled around Hermione's back and pressed her nose to her shoulder blades. Hermione would always snicker at the contact but this time it only rendered her to hiccups.

"Healer Fleur," Came a voice beside the bed. It was a house elf. Fleur angled her head and he spoke.

"A Narcissa Malfoy is expecting your presence in the Headmistress Office," he squeaked. She sighed and told him she could make her way there once an issued has been resolved. Please note that the crisis is not on a time frame but I will alert her within 15 minutes," Fleur ordered.

"Fleur go," Hermione said scratchily, but Fleur refused to let her go.

"Non, you are my best friend. She can wait," Fleur said as she pulled Hermione to her and then pulled Luna to her as well.

"Fleur, go," Hermione sat up between the two women she rubbed her eyes and smiled through watery tears, "I want to know everything," Hermione said with a devious smile. Luna looked at Hermione and smiled and then looked to Fleur.

"I think I have her, but if I do not it will be alright until you get back. Get your love, my Veela," Luna said and Fleur scrunched her brow and Hermione laughed and pushed her lightly. Fleur refused. Hermione turned her face to her. Fleur was met with wet brown eyes but they were clear. Hermione pulled her to her and went to Fleur's ear.

"I need to get through the Bellatrix … issue with my lover," Hermione said.

"Ok, but I will be available," Fleur said knowing this was a sensitive topic. Hermione nodded and Fleur jumped from the bed, but before she slipped from the room, she looked at her friend and their eyes caught.

"I love you Hermione," Fleur said to her and Hermione smiled as she sighed and slid back into the bed with her lover.

"Do I need to worry about another lover?" Luna asked and Hermione chuckled. To Luna it was like liquid honey to her ears.

"Never, you glorious witch," Hermione said.

"Or part god," Luna said and then Hermione pulled from her but only just.

"Protections, and gifts, we are part gods Hermione. You will eventually catch up but yeah. Are you alright with a witch, witch an … incredible origin?" Luna asked.

"Is that the reason why your eyes turn black? Your heritage?" Hermione asked.

"Some, but honestly I don't like it when people threaten or touch what is mine," Luna said and then Hermione relaxed. She might be soul bound to a nymph.

"Well, what else do I have to watch out for as she eased herself down Luna's body. Luna gasped and closed her eyes.

"As I have said to taste…"

"I can't wait," Hermione smiled as she tasted the flesh of her lover.

Hermione never went too far, but soon, very soon, nothing will hold them back, and it will be glorious.

**Headmistresses Office**

Fleur practically ran down the corridor. Her thoughts spun and every single one of them went to the worst-case scenario. She skid to a stop in front of the gargoyle whispered the password and shot up the stairs. Then flung the door open.

Minerva sat in her chair, and Narcissa spun around in her chair as Fleur stood in the door way. Fleur and Narcissa looked at one another, Fleur's chest heaving from the sprint. Minerva watched the two women before her and she cocked her head, curious.

"I came as quickly as I could when an issue was resolved," Fleur said walking toward Narcissa. Narcissa stood and stepped to Fleur and flung her arms around Fleur's shoulders. Fleur's eyes slammed shut. Narcissa clung to her, almost tried to meld their bodies together, in a disparate attempt to get comfort from her… friend.

"I am sorry," Narcissa said as she slowly pulled away from Fleur but Fleur pulled her back to her. Narcissa did not fight, she took the woman into her arms with equal fervor.

"Never apologize to me, but please tell me what has 'appened. Why are you here, like this?" Fleur whispered against Narcissa's ear and the sensation of Fleur's breath upon her ear caused shivered to radiate up and down her spine. Her breath hitched, and she swallowed.

"I just needed away. I needed out. I needed a break from her," Narcissa whispered. Fleur nodded and held her tightly giving her support. Minerva, bless her animagus heard every word. She didn't realize Narcissa and Fleur had become so close. She wasn't even sure they were seeing each other.

"I understand, but why…" Fleur couldn't finish the question. It just lingered between them. Narcissa pulled back slightly and slipped her palm up to Fleur's cheek, and stroke just below Fleur's left eye.

"I don't know how it happened, or when it happened, but since that day, I have found I feel safest, right here in your arms, looking into your eyes," Narcissa said between them. Fleur closed her eyes.

"Oh, Narcissa, you can't say things like that to me like this," Fleur said with a small groan.

"Why?" Narcissa asked tensing then Fleur leaned forward and placed their foreheads together.

"Because when you do, I have almost no control over how much I want to take your lips with mine, no control over how I want to devour them, but I don't think this is the right time, my beautiful Dark Witch," Fleur whispered her confession.

Narcissa whimpered almost silently but Minerva and Fleur heard it. Narcissa sighed and then for a split second Narcissa almost angled her head up, almost stole a kiss from that gorgeous mouth just inches from her tingling lips knowing that would no doubt be delicious, but she didn't. She slipped her head to the side, her temple ran along Fleur's cheek, and Narcissa settled with her mouth pressed into Fleur's shoulder, close to her neck. She didn't kiss that warm expanse of skin, she simply settled there as she felt Fleur's arms take her tightly against her again.

"Thank you," Narcissa mumbled against Fleur. Fleur shuddered, but nodded.

"Anytime you need me I am right 'ere," Fleur's accent blanketed Narcissa and the woman nodded.

"Come home with me?" Narcissa whispered.

"I…" Fleur was lost.

"You don't have to. Its fine. Forgive me. You probably have plans for this evening," Narcissa backpedaled.

"I don't, its alright. I will join you, for dinner," Fleur smiled but added an emphasis on dinner. Narcissa chuckled. Fleur reached out and stroked her cheek with a smile moving a lock of hair from her face.

"Of course, dear," Narcissa smiled as turned to Minerva, "Could we have use of your floo for the evening. I promise to have her back after dinner," Narcissa said.

"I'm not her mother," Minerva scoffed but smiled, "and yes this evening, I will make sure she has a way back," The headmistress smiled and went back to pretending to do her work. Narcissa went through the floo. Then Fleur turned to the headmistress.

"You heard all of that?" she asked her boss.

"Aye, Lass, and of the Black sisters she is the strongest and yet the most fragile. Treat her like glass, and yet fear the fact that she has a temper of a dragon. I am sure you have had experience wit those in the past, and came out relatively unscathed," Minerva smirked going back to the Triwizard tournament. Fleur narrowed her eyes but they softened.

"Thank you, Minerva," then she turned, gathered the powder, and spoke her destination.


	9. Chapter 9

"You go For Draco and come back with a Veela?" an amused voice chuckled as Narcissa stood talking to Bella in the parlor where the floo spat Fleur out. Fleur looked about, never really taking in the Malfoy Manor settings and she felt decidedly under dressed. She looked down to her black slacks, and blouse beneath her healer's robes. She reached for her wand and transfigured her clothes into a tasteful set of light blue robes. Not too heavy, but just right in this crisp night air. She could feel it in her bones, a cold snap would be coming, but for tonight it was mild.

"You didn't have to do that, Dear," Narcissa said.

"It is nothing more than a set of robes. If I wanted to dress up, I would have, but this seemed appropriate for dinner at a manor," Fleur smiled easing Narcissa's tension as she reached out for Narcissa and brushed bit of ash from the floo from her shoulder.

"Oh god, DIO!" Bella hollered out and the little elf appeared next to her narrowing his eyes never quite trusting her. She treated his kind horribly for decades, then her gaze softened, "May I please take my dinner in the office? I still have correspondence to reply to," she smiled at her sister and Fleur. Then she chuckled when she saw Narcissa's mouth slip into an open 'O'.

"Bella you don't…" Narcissa said as she stepped forward.

"Have to take dinner in the office so you and your lover can chat away from prying ears or eyes? Aw Cissy I knew you loved me and thought about the fact that amount of gushy emotion would turn my intestines inside out," Bella laughed and waved throwing over her shoulder, "Do anything I would want to do," then Bella deeply laughed and hoped Narcissa would jump for the unknown instead of plant her feet in the sand for once.

Narcissa watched her sister. She held herself with poise and grace, and tried not to let Bella's Antics, and words reach her, illicit a response, so she threw her shoulders back, and clenched her jaw. Then there was a soft tinkle of a chuckle behind her. Fleur looked to Narcissa, and her blue eyes flew open as she lifted her hands up in surrender. Narcissa turned around and looked Fleur level into her blue eyes. She stepped closer and Fleur immediately stopped laughing. Narcissa slipped her fingers up Fleur's hands then to her wrist, and then down to her fingers and clasped her hand. Fleur's breath caught, and her blue irises deepened.

"That's what I thought," Narcissa grinned devilishly. Narcissa clenched her hand lightly then threaded their fingers and pulled her to the dining room. By the time they arrived in the dining room Fleur was back to her faculties, and Narcissa felt like she was a teen again. Narcissa looked at the setting and then she lifted her wand and transfigured the table to nothing more than a small square slightly askew to the chandelier, and under the soft lights of the candles on the table. Fleur looked up looking around.

"After a very unfortunate visit by one of your wonderful friends I have a hard time sitting under chandeliers," Narcissa said lightly taking a sip of her wine. Fleur tilted her head and Narcissa groaned, rolled her eyes, and placed a hand over her eyes.

"Hermione and I have a horrible past," Narcissa choked on her last words. Fleur's hand flew to her lap. Narcissa looked to the woman. Narcissa watched Fleur's posture tense, and then a wall rise between them.

"If you could have saved her, would you?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, a thousand times yes, but I needed to protect Draco," Narcissa swallowed, "He was there. I cast immobilus on him lest he be tortured or worse, killed. After that, Bella or rather Bellatrix, took our pound of flesh when Hermione escaped with her friends," Narcissa explained. Fleur watched.

"Draco watched," Fleur swallowed, "Everything," Fleur whispered under her breath and Narcissa nodded having heard her. Fleur looked to Narcissa. She felt her chest clench, she felt it turn and bottom out only to lift again into her throat. What was happening to her?

"I… I need a moment," Fleur said as she stood from the chair and walked from the dining room. Narcissa reached out as she stood, but the tips of her fingers only brushed the fabric of her robes. Narcissa flopped unceremoniously in her chair and she took the bottle of red and filled it almost to overflowing. She sighed.

_Gods damn, Bella,_ Narcissa thought the herself.

Fleur walked and walked and walked even more until she came to the office. She didn't know it was the office, but she felt magic and she opened the door. Bella looked up from her parchment and quill in her hand. Fleur looked around and found balls of parchment crumpled up. Fleur walked in and picked one up, then accioed the rest one at a time. All addressed to Hermione.

"Do you go through this type of revision when writing back to her all the time?" Fleur asked as she let the paper fall to the floor where they originally where. Bella leaned back in her chair.

"Only to her," Bella said, "I thought you and my sister would be wondering where the nearest bedroom would be by now. What happened?" Bella asked quirking a smile.

"You," Fleur said, and her one-word response cut through the air. Bella's hands froze as she went to continue her letter to Hermione.

"Narcissa watched…" Fleur's voice cracked, "Everything, immobilized her son so he wouldn't be tortured or killed. Then you punished them. Gods, Bella how does one cope being a part of this family?" Fleur asked as she sat in Narcissa's chair across from Bella.

"You don't little Veela," Bella said and then looked out of the window, "You suppress, you compartmentalize, you learn some fucked up way to deal, but coping... in this family, you don't," Bella looked over to Fleur, "For no matter how far you think you are from the darkness, you are pulled back in. It may not be the actions or inactions what happened, but the memories. Memories can save or kill a person Fleur," Bella said, and Fleur listened intently, "Give her good memories. Give her love, and laughter, and a place in your heart. She is the best thing in my life, she is the most sacrificial bint also. When it comes to Draco she would die for that twit," Bella looked Fleur over and then deep into her eyes, "Maybe someday soon, she would do the same for someone else," Bella said and then she looked out of her window.

"Fleur, don't judge her, don't hold her accountable," Bella looked back into those blue eyes, "It was all my fault. I would have torn them both apart with my wand and then my bare hands if they betrayed me and the cause. She did everything out of survival and fear," Bella said and then Fleur heard the broken voice of the beast from Hermione's dreams let loose a half confession.

"Yes, but Hermione, and that entire group, they fell into my lap," Fleur said as Bella looked over to Fleur, Fleur nodded, "Yes, you fucked up witch. I nursed her back to health when you brutalized her," Fleur gasped the last of that sentence.

Bella threw her wand on the desk and then looked at Fleur.

"Take me away from this Fleur. Take your shot. Everything could be drawn in a straight line back to me. ME! Hell, the Ministry would give you an Order of Merlin for your initiative!" Bella yelled and then settled into her chair, "End this agony, this feeling of wondering if I will never be able to escape her eyes. Her cries," Bella lurched forward clasping her hand to her mouth as she cried into her palm. Fleur stood. Bella only heard the close of a door.

Fleur walked back to the dining room, straight up to Narcissa who looked as if she was nursing almost 3/4 the bottle of red Fleur left her with and another sitting in a bucket of ice chilling. Fleur reached for the glass. Narcissa looked up.

"Come," Fleur said in a finite tone as she placed the glass on the table. Narcissa swallowed and looked over their meal, and her almost buzz. Fleur only stepped away and then held out her hand, palm up. Blue caught blue.

"Trust me?" Fleur said and Narcissa reached out and placed her hand into Narcissa's, and then Fleur grasped her hand.

"I have you now Lady Malfoy. One more moment to back out. Do you trust me?" Fleur said and then Narcissa's eyes lost within Fleur's. She eased her grasp and then shifted her palm then held Fleur's palm tightly. Fleur whipped out her wand. Casting a Patronus.

_I will not be able to make it back until very late tomorrow, please have Hermione back up in the infirmary. She is capable. When she has an issue with her classes I am sure Mr. Malfoy would be a decent student teacher for her class. Thank you, Minerva._

Narcissa and Fleur watched, and the eagle shot off and Narcissa looked to Fleur.

"What have you done?" Narcissa asked softly not willing to hope. Fleur smiled and then pulled Narcissa to her, body to body. Fleur slipped her lips from Narcissa's cheek skimming to her ear lobe.

"I am taking you away from your pain, and for one might, I will heal you, if you let me," Fleur said in Narcissa's ear.

"Oh yes," Narcissa closed her eyes and wrapped her other arm around Fleur, but her other hand still clasped Fleur.

"Dio," Fleur called, and the little elf came with a brow high on his brow, "If anything happens with Bella, come to me," Fleur bit her lip, made a small blood bubble and then swiped it with her finger. Dio reached out and swiped his palm along Fleur's finger. He paused, closed his eyes, and then nodded. Fleur closed her eyes and then she visited a cottage she had not been to in months. She let go of Narcissa and sighed, as did Narcissa.

"I will tidy up the inside," Fleur said and was thankful she put impermeable sheets over everything. All she had to do was gently take the sheets from the beds, from the furniture, and tables, and then set them to wash. She cast a quick cleansing spell for dust and then opened the doors. Fleur opened her eyes and breathed in the sea. Then she walked to the woman she spirited away to her small little haven.

"It is so beautiful," Narcissa said as she watched the moon on the water.

"You should see it at sunrise," Fleur spoke with a small smile causing Narcissa to turn.

"I know I ..." Narcissa began but Fleur held up a hand shaking her hand.

"You and I will never find a way to make a start under the roof of your home," Fleur looked to the home, "They were brought here to be healed," Fleur looked back to Narcissa, "Let me heal you too," Fleur said as she held out her hand. Narcissa smiled and clenched Fleur's hand. Her stomach was in riotous butterflies threatening to explode. The ache she refused to set simmer between her thighs slowly made its way south.

"Sit," Fleur said as she took and armchair across from Narcissa and her expression blinked rapidly. Her lungs breathed out. She looked at the chair Fleur indicated and the one the woman sat in and she was at a loss.

"My Love, my dearest Dark Witch, we have things to get over. That won't happen unless we talk about them. Share our feelings," then Fleur's face turned dark and closed off, "Unless you just want a friend and I will be more than happy to give you that as well.

"NO!" Narcissa blinked in shock. It was reflexive she didn't want to be friends.

"No, Fleur, I think, we are both beyond that," Narcissa as she found her voice and her own decorum then she looked up. She looked into the most vibrant blue eyes she had ever seen before. "Oh, dear gods," Narcissa whispered and then in a flash Fleur was beside her taking her to the chair as her knees gave out.

"Not a god love, but a Veela, and I have wanted a great deal of things from you for some time," Fleur said in a voice that drew Narcissa in. Narcissa tried to straighten herself, her posture, her shoulders, and her jaw, then she saw Fleur sitting from her.

"My god you are sex on legs," Narcissa said and then clapped her hand to her mouth blushing like a 3rd year at Hogwarts, "I didn't, no you are... it's just…" Narcissa took a deep breath.

"Is that all you feel?" Fleur asked eyes sparkling.

"Oh my god woman. You draw me from my business, you invade my dreams, and you are the one person I want to curl up into when I know I can't want that of the world anymore," Narcissa said.

"How about sexually?" Fleur asked and the Narcissa's eyes flew open. She looked over to Fleur. She sat there in her chair. Narcissa never knew she changed into a pair of short legged pants, and a flowing tunic, tucked into her pants. She looked like a pirate on a deck of a ship.

"Oh yes. OH yes, my little creature, I want you sexually," Narcissa said and then turned away. That was Fleur's queue. She would not have been able to pull away if she was caught by the allure. The implications were… Massive. Fleur walked to the chair and then stroked Narcissa's hair.

"If I said I was falling in love with you what would you say?" Fleur asked against Narcissa's ear and the woman jerked away straight out of her chair.

"You can't," Narcissa said placing a hand before her.

"Why?" Fleur asked as she watched Narcissa freak out.

"Because of your friend," Narcissa said squeezing her eyes shut.

"That is her journey to recovery. Now, Why?" Fleur asked again

"I am older," Narcissa said weakly.

"Last time I checked we are witches, so, who gives a shit? Whether you are 22, 42, or 62, what does it matter?" Fleur asked and Narcissa's eyes softened, and then then they grew hard.

"I am a dark witch," Narcissa said and then Fleur sighed as she stepped to Narcissa.

"Will you attack some one?" Fleur asked and Narcissa shook her head then Fleur the chuckled, "I am one of creature blood. Who cares?" Fleur asked and then Fleur slipped her hand over Narcissa's bicep and then lay her hand on her shoulder.

"You are the only person I have wanted in decades. Why?" Narcissa asked and Fleur smiled and gestured to the chair once more, but this time Fleur elongated the chair into a double. Fleur pulled Narcissa down close to her.

"Kindness, in anyway shape of form, has its own magic. I am looking for that kindness, Narcissa, for I give it in spades until I am proven wrong," Fleur said and rest her head on Narcissa's clothed shoulder.

"What about Veela and their mates? I am too old to have another child," Narcissa said and Fleur's eyes flashed.

"You are not too old, love, seasoned, yes, but never too old. As for mates," Fleur had to pause and felt Narcissa clasp her hand. Fleur sighed as she felt the death like grip Narcissa had on her hand, "We will have to see," Fleur lied. She bloody knew Narcissa was hers and hers alone, but she will analyze that later.

"Slow and steady, well sort of," Narcissa said with a light contained chuckled. Fleur smiled and nodded.

"We are close Narcissa, what do you want?" Fleur asked as the Veela shifted and slipped her arms behind Narcissa and drew her to her, held the witch in her arms.

"Everything," Narcissa said and then Fleur's entire body seized. Narcissa looked over to Fleur and the woman never moved. Narcissa made to move from Fleur's embrace, but Fleur held her firm. Narcissa paused and then she moved slipping from Fleur's arms, but Fleur's fingers seized Narcissa's wrist and didn't let it go.

Narcissa walked around their chair mindful of Fleur's grasp. Narcissa then held Fleur from around her back in the chair, she cuddled their heads together.

"It's too soon, my love, give it time," Narcissa whispered and then Fleur's grasp loosened and Narcissa shook out her now free wrist. Fleur flew to her feet. Her eyes almost navy and her magic fluctuating.

"I am so sorry," Fleur gushed as she watched Narcissa shake out the wrist she held in a vice like grip.

"Fleur, its fine," Narcissa smiled to her, but Fleur watched Narcissa's wrist slowly become redder.

"No," Fleur then looked to Narcissa, "It is not. I am sorry," Fleur didn't apparate, as much as she shimmered into nothingness.

Narcissa lunged out for the woman, wanting to keep her close, tell her everything was fine, but she slipped through her fingers.

"Dio!" Narcissa yelled and there was a small tiny almost silent pop.

"Mistress?" he asked.

"Seal off the house. No one in and no one out just as Miss Fleur's prerequisite, but I want a way to come back from time to time," Narcissa looked around, "I think I am going to need it. Now please take me to the where Fleur …. appeared last, please," Narcissa rattled off her instructions. Dio closed his eyes, and then he held out her hand.

**In an Office**

"How in Merlin did you … shimmer in here, lass?" Minerva asked as she sat before her fire with a tumbler of whiskey in her hands as Fleur stood out of nowhere, looking around as if lost.

"Oh my god it worked," Fleur said and then looked to the Headmistress, and then remembered why she was back the way she had come.

"I hurt her," Fleur said, and Minerva stood and placed the tumbler into Fleur's hands. Fleur took it and downed it in three massive gulps, and then winced.

"That was a lot of whiskey, Minerva," Fleur wheezed as the burn made it down her throat and into her belly.

"Aye well survive three wars, and see how you will take your nightcaps," Minerva said as she turned one of her chairs as Fleur's knees wobbled and Fleur dumped into the chair.

"What in ze world waz in zat glass?" Fleur asked as her French accent came to the surface.

"Oh dear, are you drunk?" Minerva asked shocked and amused.

"She is not aware of the McGonagall Label's potency, Minerva."

"Aye lass, I'll take her to her quarters," Minerva said as she eyed Fleur, but Narcissa's hand landed on Minerva's shoulder with a soft clap.

"I'll take her," Narcissa said looking down on Fleur who looked straight into Narcissa's blue eyes.

"She said she hurt you," Minerva said and Narcissa shook her head.

"She held my wrist too tightly while her Veela was too close to the surface," Narcissa said.

"And prey tell why was her Veela close to the surface?" Minerva growled. Sometimes these Black sisters were the most glorious people, and then the most malicious.

"I told her I wanted everything, and then went to slip from her when her body tensed," Narcissa said truthfully in a soft tone, as she still looked into Fleur's softer blue, "Dearest I believe you are drunk after what you just drank," Narcissa said as she stepped to Fleur as she held out her hand.

Minerva sighed thankful and then rolled her eyes. She accioed a plain quill and wove her wand over it.

"That will admit you entrance if she is enable of getting you through the portals. Now, off with you," Minerva shooed.

Narcissa looked to the headmistress with a soft smile and then held out her hand once more.

"Come Dear, lets get you to bed," Narcissa smiled as Fleur practically threw her hand in Narcissa's. Narcissa pulled the Veela up and slipped under her shoulder supporting Fleur.

"Thank Merlin you are not heavy," Narcissa chuckled and Fleur smiled.

"I am pretty sure I am the appropriate weight when it matters, Cheri," Fleur bantered causing Narcissa to lift her brow, but shake her head with a smile.

She never had a suitor quite like Fleur before. On their long walk back to Fleur's chambers, which she was essentially following Fleur, she had the scoff at herself. She didn't have suitors. Lucius was it for her. She didn't date, she didn't have liaisons, she kept to the code of a pureblood wife so stringently, she realized she never really lived. She quested a look to her right into Fleur's smiling face.

Gods, she hoped this wasn't one of those midlife crises where you look for a younger lover, just because. Then Fleur's fingers ghosted over Narcissa's shoulders, then to her neck sending shivers up and down her spine. Narcissa realized Fleur was walking well on her own, and Narcissa shifted and wrapped her arms tenderly around Fleur's waist, as Fleur's finger's quested through her hair, and along her shoulder to her bicep.

"You aren't drunk, are you?" Narcissa smiled.

"Oh, I would say its in its later stages. Alcohol runs through creatures much faster than humans, and even faster through a powerful Veela," Fleur said nonchalantly waving her hand in the air. Narcissa chuckled. She could easily imagine them on a midnight stroll through the halls as a couple, leaning into the other enjoying the rays of moonlight that seemed to illuminate their way.

"So, you are a powerful Veela. How powerful?" Narcissa asked smiling with a teasing air. Fleur spun the woman and suddenly they were facing the other. Fleur's eyes have cleared mostly, but there was a still traces of Minerva's whisky in her system.

"Never tempt the Heir to the most powerful Veela clan in the eastern Hemisphere, my…" Fleur kissed Narcissa's hands, and then the wrist she seemingly hurt. Narcissa gasped as Fleur's lips pressed to her flesh and left an iridescent blue glow about her skin and then the forming bruise and pain vanished.

"Dearest Dark Witch," Fleur finished her statement but Narcissa was blinking, armor up, steal walls erect. She clamped her jaw for she realized, Fleur had already climbed them. She smiled softly.

"I'll keep that in mine, Dear," Narcissa said carefully. Fleur nodded and then threw her arm over Narcissa's shoulder. Narcissa let a small smile linger on her lips. This was so comfortable. They came to their portrait, and Fleur admitted them. Once into the common area, Narcissa walked to a table and placed the quill on the table. Fleur looked to the door and shook her head with a smile and a sigh.

"It is closed," Fleur said and then Narcissa stood next to her looking at the door.

"Aren't doors supposed to keep people out?" Narcissa asked. Fleur smiled impishly.

"Hermione never closed her door, which means she and another blonde beauty are probably …" Fleur looked for a word.

"Getting deeply acquainted," Narcissa supplied. Fleur looked to her.

"I like that," Fleur said and then pulled Narcissa with her to her room. Part of Narcissa wasn't ready for this, wasn't wanting this, and then a pair of baggy pajamas hit her in the chest.

"Pajama's, Cheri," Fleur said as she kicked off her shoes.

"Why?" Narcissa said but Fleur looked up with those eyes. Sometimes they were lusty, sometimes they were gentle, and sometimes they were loving. In that moment that were none of the above. They were reassuring, yet needy.

"I refuse to let you go, now that I have you here," Fleur said and then turned around and Narcissa's breath caught as she saw her shirt lift over Fleur's head, and then the expanse of Fleur's unblemished back except for a scar over her left shoulder. Narcissa blinked and dropped her clothes and banished them the to corner in a neat pile and then quickly magicked them onto her body. Narcissa stood there in a t-shirt, and a pair of extremely soft sleep pants. None of it matched, but it felt good. They felt good. She lifted the shirt to her nose. She inhaled, then closed her eyes. The smell of sunshine, ancient magic, and mint hit her senses.

"You are beautiful," Fleur said and Narcissa's eyes shot open and they looked at each other, "I just so happened to be pen pals with one of the more beautiful in the world, and she is smart and charming to boot," Fleur shook her head and then walked to the opposite side of the bed and slipped under the sheets. Fleur faced away towards the wall.

Narcissa took a chance. She lifted her feet from the sand and as she lifted the covers she paused then practically jumped onto the bed between the bed. Jumping into the unknown. She lay there and then she looked over to Fleur. She saw her back, her neck, and her head, and then Narcissa took a deep breath and then eased to the middle of the bed and reached out for Fleur. She slipped her right arm under her pillow, and then slipped her left hand slowly over Fleur's hip, and then waist. Fleur's breathing hitched, just as hers did, and then Fleur eased back the remaining inches, and then crooked her knees. Narcissa's followed right behind hers as if the two were bonded at the seams.

"Narcissa?" Fleur asked towards the wall.

"Yes, Dear," Narcissa responded into her shoulder blades where she contoured to Fleur's back. Fleur was a few inches taller than she was.

"I want to kiss you," Fleur whispered. Narcissa's eyes, though already closed seemed to blink and then blink open.

"I want that too," Narcissa whispered after a very long pause. Narcissa watched the woman in front of her and then Fleur seemed to settle completely. She moved into Narcissa, and Narcissa closed her eyes as she wrapped completely around Fleur, her chest to Fleur's back, hips to hips. Narcissa sighed deeply and pulled Fleur tighter to her and slipped her hand around her as far as she could to pull Fleur tightly to her, but it was stopped as Fleur captured her hand and then held to her chest, cuddled like some stuffed animal. Narcissa smiled as it brought her slower to her back, cuddled about her frame, hand nestled near her heart.

It wasn't more than a few minuscule moments when they both inhaled, and then sleep took them wrapped up into each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I know this is probably too short after the last chapter I left you, but with everything from work to covid, I finally found the energy to write ... something. It is small, but it is an ending. This was never meant to be an epic, long, story, but I owed it to the characters, and you guys to end it, and not leave it hanging. Thanks for being patient and I hope you are satisfied with this last chapter. This is the only open story I have left and my will to continue is far less than my actual ability to write. LOL So, I will close this story and wait patiently for inspiration to hit, and hope for an epic. Thanks for understanding and being wonderful supporters of this little story.
> 
> See You Soon,  
> S

As with all moments, the gentleness of Narcissa and Fleur's shared space that first night as they slipped into Fleur's bed, set a framework for the two lovers. Days slipped into weeks, and weeks into months. Every day brought smiles to the lips of not only Narcissa and Fleur's lips, but to Hermione and Luna's. Letters flowed like wine at a Bacchanalia between Narcissa and Fleur and the ties and foundation those words build transformed into a framework for a glorious home where hearts dwelled and grew strong.

One day, on a mild summer morning, a blue-eyed blond waited in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She looked up to the Headmistress who looked down on her with a warm smile. She looked out over the crowd and saw a sea of faces. Some she knew and some she didn't, but she was thankful for their love and support. She looked back to the Headmistress and then to her right and smiled at her father. He was the only one who could perform this rite to complete this ceremony.

"Before we do this, I wanted to thank you for allowing us to use of the Great Hall."

"Of course. It is my pleasure," Minerva said with a soft smile. There was a creak as the doors opened and everyone's attention flew to the back of the hall. When she watched the keeper of her heart, the woman who bonded to her soul, walk toward her. She could feel her love flow out toward her betrothed, linking them, tying their souls together in a dance.

Two other women in the crowd sat watching, hands linked, soft smiles graced their lips.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, and her smile is gorgeous. As her love was accepted the light in the room became brighter."

"What do you feel about standing up there like that?"

Blue eyes blinked as they were pulled from the lovely scene focusing of beauty personified.

"Are you proposing?"

"Yes, I believe I am. Fleur, would you think of standing before everyone we know, and tie your life to mine?" Narcissa whispered as she looked into Fleur's brilliantly soft eyes.

"Yes," Fleur smiled, kissed Narcissa's hand and then cleared her throat and looked forward, "That will be us one day Cheri," Fleur whispered with a bright smile.

"One day, my love," Narcissa confirmed placing her free hand over Fleur's that had already claimed her hand.

Fleur looked to Narcissa, and then applause and cheers rang through the hall. Their eyes flew forward as Bella walked behind Luna as her maid of honor, and Draco behind Hermione as her best man. Kingsley was in the back smiling brightly after Bella grabbed him and kissed him quick and hard. Everyone had their love; everyone had their lives.

Narcissa and Fleur found the other eyes as if by magic.

Everyone found their kindred spirit.


End file.
